<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fit boy by StylinsonLove28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857509">The fit boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28'>StylinsonLove28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Birthday, Blood, Boyfriends, Brain Damage, Camping, Catheters, Christmas Fluff, Coma, Condoms, Confusion, Crying, Dehydration, Drowning, Drugs, Drunkenness, Epilepsy, Erections, First Kiss, Friendship, Frustration, Fucking, Gay, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Homophobia, Hospitals, Infection, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lube, M/M, Medication, Memory Loss, New Years, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Party, School, Seizures, Sex, Smut, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Trauma, Triggers, Virginity, Virus, Vomiting, Wet Dream, Wheelchairs, cum, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a happy outgoing teenager, then he was diagnosed with epilepsy. It turns his world upside down.</p><p>He struggles to cope, but has his best friend, Louis to help him through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet me in the hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meet Harry Styles. Aged 15. Eyes of emerald green. Tall, slim and very handsome! Every girls dream. (And some boys!)</p><p>Now meet Louis Tomlinson. Age 15. The deepest blue eyes. Small, slim and very handsome too! Another dream boat the girls chase after.</p><p>But...neither boys are into girls. They just haven't realised they're into each other! </p><p>"Harry!" Louis yelled from further down the hall. Harry was standing at his locker in the hall of their school in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. </p><p>"Loueh!" Harry yelled back, as his friend jogged over to him. </p><p>"Oi Oi!" Louis jumped on Harry's back slamming him accidentally into his locker.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Lou! Get the fuck off my back!" Harry yelled, pushing Louis backwards. Harry rubbed his forehead. "God, if i get a bruise now, I'll kill you!" He swore.( jokingly, i might add.) Harry and Louis were best friends, had been since birth, their Mum's were school pals.</p><p>" shit! Sorry lad! " Louis laugher. "Didn't mean you to do that!" </p><p>" It's ok, but please. ...stop it! " Harry laughed back.</p><p>Harry continued to get his books from his locker, and Louis did the same.</p><p>"Riiiiiiight! Suppose we better get to lessons!" Louis said, shutting his door.</p><p>" Yeah, urgh! English! Great! " Harry grunted. See you at lunch? " he asked.</p><p>" yeah lad....meet me in the hallway! "</p><p>" see ya later! " Harry gave a thumbs up and they parted to their first lesson of another crap Monday morning.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon, time for lunch. Louis was waiting by the lockers for Harry so they go to lunch together. He was starving, as he'd overslept that morning, so had missed breakfast. He heard his stomach rumble and sighed.</p><p>Harry appeared from behind him, making him jump.</p><p>"Bloody hell H, i wish you wouldn't creep up on me lad!" Louis shouted.</p><p>" Sorry Lou, was funny though. Come on let's see what shitty food we have on offer today! " Harry laughed as the two boys left the hallway, heading for the canteen.</p><p>Harry got a chicken salad sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water. Louis chose a burger, crisps and a can of coke. They paid and sat down at a table with their other friends, Liam, Niall and Zayn.</p><p>"Alright lads!" Louis yelled over the noisy room, taking a seat next to Niall. Harry sat between Louis and Liam.</p><p>They all ate their lunch, chatting about football and what they did at the weekend. </p><p>"I'm still hungry!" Niall said. "There's never enough good food here. Hey...we should go out for a nandos one night. How about Saturday?" He enthused.</p><p>" sounds good" the others agreed. </p><p>Harry had folded his arms on the table and placed his head on it, feeling very tired. The other boys paid no attention carrying on with their conversations. He fell asleep.</p><p>After 10 minutes they decided to go outside for a bit until lunch break was over. Louis looked down at Harry.</p><p>"Is he ok Lou?" Liam asked. " he seems to sleep a lot here".</p><p>"I know, I've noticed. Maybe he doesn't sleep well at home. I'll ask him later".</p><p>Louis  gave Harry a prod and he woke up, bleary eyed.</p><p>" Huh! What? " he slurred.</p><p>"Come on sleepy head, we're going outside for a bit. You coming?" Louis asked him.</p><p>" Uh...ok" Harry got up from his seat and followed his friends out to the school field.</p><p>They sat down under one of the many trees that lined the long field.</p><p>Harry laid back, putting his sunglasses on. It was early September and the weather was still nice. Blue sky, a couple of clouds, and a nice warm breeze blew around them. </p><p>The boys were all chatting again.</p><p>"So...we're definitely going to nandos then, yeah?!" Niall asked excitedly. "That's my favourite place in the whole entire universe!" The others laughed. </p><p>" i think we already know that Nialler, you must spend a fortune in that place" Zayn gave him a playful shove. </p><p>"Well...I'm gonna gave the sunset burger, chicken wings and chips and ice cream for afters" Niall was already excited.</p><p>"God sake Niall, it's only Monday, you don't need to decide yet" Liam laughed.</p><p>"Well..just being prepared" He laughed too. "Hey Harry! What are you gonna have?" He asked but got no reply.</p><p>" H!? " he shoved Harrys foot, still getting no response. "Is he asleep again?" </p><p>Louis moved over to Harry shoving him gently, removing his glasses, to show that, yes, he was sleeping again.</p><p>"This isn't right lads. He shouldn't keep sleeping like this" he gave another shove, waking him up. </p><p>"H...you keep falling asleep lad...are you feeling ok?" Louis asked quietly, looking worried.</p><p>Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned.</p><p>"I just feel tired a lot lately. Don't know why" he yawned again. </p><p>It was getting near the end of lunch break, so the boys all got up, saying their 'see ya laters' and heading off in different directions. Except for Harry and Louis who both had a maths lesson together.</p><p>Louis looked cautiously at Harry.</p><p>"H...you would tell me if there was something wrong, or something was bothering you?" He asked.</p><p>Harry looked at him, eyes droopy. "Yes, course i would Lou". He smiled.</p><p>They reached their classroom and sat at their table, waiting for the other students and their teacher to arrive.</p><p>As the class went on, Louis was growing more concerned about his best friend, kept stealing quick glances. He was sure there was something wrong.</p><p>Harry kept his head down, but didn't seem to be doing much work.</p><p>" H? " Louis whispered. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look it". </p><p>Harry looked up at Louis. He truly looked terrible. His eyes were glassed over, he was very pale, and sweating. </p><p>" i don't feel well. My head feels weird" he replied, as a tear appeared in the corner of his left eye.</p><p>"Ok....I'm gonna tell the teacher".</p><p>Louis got up and walked to the front of the class where their teacher, Mrs Murs, was marking some books, she stopped and looked up at Louis. "Everything ok?" She asked.</p><p>" No Miss. Harry's not feeling well, should i take him to the medical room? " he Said.</p><p>Mrs Murs looked towards Harry and agreed that he should take him.</p><p>Louis walked back and told Harry they were leaving.</p><p>As they were heading to see the nurse, Harry suddenly stopped. "H? What's up?" Louis was really scared because Harry now looked so ill.</p><p>Harry didn't get a chance to answer, as he suddenly swayed and dropped to the floor.</p><p>He was shaking violently, a frightening sight for Louis</p><p>"HELP! HELP! </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HELP! HELP! " Louis screamed again, his heart going ten to the dozen. Harry was still thrashing about in front of him. A nearby classroom door flew open, and a teacher, Mr Stephens, ran over to them. "Oh god what's happening?" He said to Louis. "I don't know!" Louis shouted. " Louis...go get your Mum, quick! " </p><p>The school nurse was Louis' Mum, Jay. </p><p>He ran to the medical room, and threw open the door, panting and crying. "MUM! COME QUICK! IT'S HARRY!!! " he yelled at her.</p><p>They both ran to were Harry was shaking on the floor, a few yards away. "Oh my god!" Jay exclaimed. She sat down next to Harry and held him as his shaking subsided. Eventually, he stilled....he was sweating, and looked very pale. </p><p>"Looks like an epileptic fit" she said to louis and Mr Stephens. "Can we try and get him to the medical room?" </p><p>Mr Stephens and Louis managed to get Harry there and placed him on the bed. Jay thanked the teacher as he headed back to his classroom.</p><p>"Lou....what happened exactly?" He rubbed Louis ' back to try and calm him. "H-he said he felt ill, i was bringing him here and he just passed out. It was horrible, Mum!" He cried. " i know baby. I expect it was a shock for you. " she comforted him.</p><p>"Mum, erm....i think he's...." Louis whispered , pointing to Harry's trousers. <br/>"Oh...I'll get a blanket" Jay noticed that Harry had wet himself, so covered him up, until he woke up. "Poor love! I'll call Anne now, keep an eye on him for me will you?" She asked as she picked up her phone. Anne is Jays best friend and Harry's mum. </p><p>Louis had taken Harry's hand and was rubbing circles in to it gently. He looked so peaceful after looking so violent just minutes earlier. </p><p>Jay had finished explaining to Anne what had happened, she was frantic, she was on her way over.</p><p>"Hey, Lou! How's he doing?" Jay asked. " i wish he'd wake up. I'm worried. " </p><p>"I know love. Anne will be here soon" she replied.</p><p>Harry was still sleeping, 15 minutes later, when his Mum walked in, looking nervous.</p><p>"Oh my poor baby!" She cried as she flew herself at her son. Jay explained more what she thinks had happened. </p><p>A few minutes later, Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open, frowning at the bright light. </p><p>"Mum!...." He moaned.</p><p>" hey love...how are you feeling? "</p><p>"I feel sick...my head hurts" he replied.</p><p>Jay grabbed a nearby sick bowl handing it to Anne, who took it holding it by Harry. He sat up quickly and threw up into the bowl.</p><p>Harry hates being sick, it's even worse when he has an audience!</p><p>Anne hugged her boy as she handed the bowl to Jay to get rid of. That's when Harry realised that his trousers were wet.</p><p>"Mum..." He motioned for her to bend, so he could whisper to her.</p><p>Anne bent down and put her ear to Harry's mouth. He whispered, cheeks red from embarrassment.</p><p>"I think I've wet myself!" he started sobbing gently. Anne pulled him into a big cuddle, rubbing his back up and down to comfort him. "Don't worry my love, we'll get you sorted out" Anne had bought a change of clothes, as Jay had told her on the phone about Harry's accident.</p><p>"We'll leave you two for a few minutes" Jay said, motioning for Louis to follow her out the door.</p><p>Anne helped Harry up off of the bed and helped him get changed into the clean clothes.</p><p>Jay and Louis returned shortly after, finding Harry and Anne cuddled up together on the sofa.</p><p>"Thank you both so much for helping Harry" Anne said, tears in her eyes. "I'm taking him to the hospital just to check him over, see what caused this"</p><p>Louis walked over to his best friend, crouching down, taking Harry's hand.</p><p>"Harry, hope you feel better soon. Text me later? Let me know how you are...please?" Louis looked fondly.</p><p>Harry gave him a little smile, nodded, and then they hugged.</p><p>"Thanks Lou. Harry's lucky to have you as his friend" Anne got up and hugged Louis and then his Mum.</p><p>They left the room and headed to the car. Harry was so tired. He wanted to sleep, but his Mum wanted to get him checked out at the hospital. She started the car, and drove off.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne pulled into the hospital car park. She looked over at Harry, seeing he was asleep again. She tapped his arm a few times until he woke up, feeling groggy.</p><p>"Mmmm...what?" He slurred, opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>" we're here, love. Come on let's get you inside".</p><p>She opened her door and got out, scooting around to the passenger door, opening it and helping Harry out.</p><p>Once inside the hospital, she checked him in, and they sat in the waiting area. It was quite busy, so they expected to have to wait a while.</p><p>However, before he was called to see a doctor, Harry suddenly fell forward off of his seat onto the floor, shaking violently.  People around them moved out of the way, as Anne sat next to him, shouting for help.</p><p>A nurse and a doctor had rushed to his side, asking Anne to move over. It was horrifying for Anne to see her baby boy in such distress.</p><p>After what seemed like hours to Anne, but was in fact about 3 minutes, his seizure had stopped. His eyes stayed shut, his forehead dripping in sweat. He'd been placed on a trolley and was being wheeled into a private room.</p><p>Doctors were doing various tests, while Anne sat nervously near him, tears flowing freely.</p><p>An hour of tests and scans later, Harry starts to wake up.</p><p>"Mum! Mum!" </p><p>" it's ok baby, I'm here! " she cried, his hand in hers. "You had another seizure, they've done tests and a scan. I'm waiting for the doctor to come back. How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned .</p><p>Harry sat up, rubbing his head. His face looked very pale. "I feel sick!" He placed his hand over his mouth. </p><p>Anne grabbed a nearby bowl and placed it under his chin, as Harry vomited hard into it. She hated seeing him being sick, as she knows how much Harry hates being sick.</p><p>He threw up again, sweat pouring down his face. He sat back against his pillows and started crying.</p><p>"Hey darling! It's ok, don't cry. We'll get you sorted out ok?" Anne cuddled Harry and he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>The door to his room opened, and the doctor walked in looking concerned.</p><p>"Hello Harry. I'm doctor James" he walked over shaking Harry's hand, and sat down.</p><p>"Right!...let's see...yes. I'm afraid your scan shows that you have epilepsy. You're going to have to take some anti epilepsy drugs to control it. You may need to make some changes to your lifestyle too." He explained .</p><p>Harry slumped further into his pillow, wiping his wet cheeks with his palm. </p><p>"What could've caused this doctor?" Anne asked.</p><p>" Well...looking at your medical records, i see that you haven't had a head injury, or such like. It can be difficult to attain just what causes it. Is there a history of epilepsy in the family? " he asks.</p><p>"No...nobody has had it." She replies, rubbing Harry's hand.</p><p>"I'd like to keep Harry in for a day or so, so we can run more tests and keep an eye on him while he starts on the drugs, is that ok?"</p><p>" Yes, yes of course! Can i stay with him though? " </p><p>"I think that can be arranged. Don't worry, we'll get him fixed up and home soon." He assured her.</p><p>" thank you doctor" Anne said, shaking his hand as he rose and left the room.</p><p>Anne hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. She got a tissue out, wiping his tears and handing it to him to blow his nose.</p><p>"Why me?" He whimpered.</p><p>"I don't know my love" she had tears on her cheeks too.</p><p>"Try and rest, I'll go and phone Jay quickly. Is that ok?" She asked him.</p><p>" Yeah! Ok. Love you Mum " he said as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Love you too baby!" She walked out the room and headed outside to call her best friend.</p><p>" Hello Anne, how's Harry? Jay asked as she picked her phone up after 3 rings.</p><p>"Oh Jay! He's in the hospital. He had another seizure, they've done a few tests and a scan, he has epilepsy!" she started crying again. </p><p>"Oh god! I'm so sorry love, please don't cry. Do you need me to come there? Or bring you something? " </p><p>"No...no...I'm fine, it's just a shock. I never even thought he was ill. He's been sleepy lately, but i just thought it was because he'd been staying up late, chatting. God I'm a bad mother!" She cried.</p><p>" Enough of that! You are NOT a bad mother. You're amazing. I don't want to hear any more talk like that. You listening?"</p><p>"Yes...I'm sorry! Just got myself in a state!" Anne said trying to calm down. " can you tell Louis, but tell him not to worry. I'll keep you both updated. I better get back to him now. Love you Jay! "</p><p>" yes, i will do. Love you too, take care my love"  Jay replied and hung up.</p><p>Anne had gone back to Harry's room, to find him sleeping, looking peaceful.</p><p>She was feeling pretty tired herself, so she took the opportunity to sit down and grab 40 winks.  It didn't take her long  before she fell asleep, hoping she would wake up to find it was all a bad dream.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Through the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was woken up by a nurse at 7am. She handed him some pills with a fresh glass of water and told him to take them, which he did. The nurse left.</p><p>Anne had also woke up when the nurse came in.</p><p>"Morning love...how are you feeling?" She swept his curls out of his eyes, seeing how pale he was.</p><p>" felt better! Can i go home now? " he practically begged her.</p><p>"Not yet, sweetheart. Let them do their tests and whatever first" she bent forward placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Harry let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired, Mum" he whispered.</p><p>"I know love, see if you can go back to sleep for a bit" she said, tucking him in. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes and within minutes was asleep again.</p><p>Anne sat looking at Harry. She was so worried, she hardly slept, as she kept checking that he was ok. Harry had been very fidgety in his sleep, no wonder he was so tired.</p><p>8am...a young woman walked into the room, making Anne jump.</p><p>"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm here to see what this young man would like for breakfast" she said politely, smiling.</p><p>"Right...I'll wake him up and ask" Anne replied. She gently stroked Harry's face, until he woke.</p><p>"Sorry, love. This young lady is asking if you want any breakfast?"</p><p>Harry sat up in his bed, bleary eyed .</p><p>"Erm...do you have any Krave please?" He asked hopefully , that was currently his favourite cereal.</p><p>"Yes, we do. I'll get you some. Juice?" She asked.</p><p>" orange please" Harry responded.</p><p>"No problem, I'll be back soon" she smiled again as she left the room. </p><p>"She seems nice" his Mum said, giving Harry a wink.</p><p>"Yeah! Not my type though" he laughed.</p><p>Moments later, the nice young lady returned with a tray, she placed it on Harry's table, and rolled it in front of him.</p><p>"Here you go....Krave, milk, sugar, if you need it, and a glass of OJ" she said smiling.</p><p>"Thank you, sorry...i didn't catch your name?" Anne said, Harry gave her a look.</p><p>"I'm Jess!" She beamed.</p><p>" Thank you, Jess...I'm Anne and this is Harry " </p><p>"Well it's nice meeting you both. Must get on. See you soon!" She waved as she left the room.</p><p>" lovely girl! " Anne gave Harry a big smile.</p><p>"MUM! Stop! Please!" Harry blushed.</p><p>They sat in silence as Harry ate his breakfast. He finished and Anne moved his tray away.</p><p>"Will you be ok if i go get something to eat? Seeing you eat has made me hungry!" She laughed.</p><p>" think i can cope Mum. " he smiled.</p><p>Anne left to go get some food, she was very hungry.</p><p>Harry couldn't believe just how tired he was. He lay back into his pillows and close his eyes, falling asleep. </p><p>Harry was having fun with all his friends. They were at Zayns house, it was more like a mansion really. Countless bedrooms, massive lounge, the bathroom had a Jacuzzi, there was a huge pool and hot tub in the enormous garden. </p><p>He had decided to throw a party, for no particular reason. They never needed reasons for a party!</p><p>Of course there was food, and lots and lots of alcohol! </p><p>They'd all been drinking way too much. Harry had never been one to booze, so only a few drinks in and he was plastered!</p><p>"NIALL! NIALL! GET ME ANOTHER DRINKY!" Harry shouted, giggling like a toddler.</p><p>"Get it yourself you lazy git!" Niall slurred back, shoving him in the back .</p><p>"BUT....YOU'RE CLOSER N MY LEGS DON'T WORK" he replied not really knowing what he was saying.</p><p>"Jesus man!" Niall leans over and grabs another bottle for Harry .</p><p>"CHEERS MY LITTLE LEPRECHAUN!" Harry bursts out laughing, taking the bottle and guzzling it, burping.</p><p>" OOPS PARDON ME FOR BEING RUDE....IT WASN'T ME....COS....I'M TOO DRUNK! " </p><p>"Harry shut the fuck up will ya?!" Louis laughed at the state he was in. Louis was drunk too but still had his wits about him.</p><p>" Let's go for a swim...Zaynie has a poooool you know? " Harry jumped up and started to strip off.</p><p>"SKINNY DIPPING YEAH!" He ran straight to the pool, pulling his clothes off on the way, and jumped in, naked!</p><p>Zayn and Niall got up stripping too...Louis and Liam sat looking at each other. "Kids!" Liam said and Louis laughed.</p><p>Suddenly there was shouting from the pool.</p><p>"LOUIS! LIAM! HELP! IT'S HARRY! HE'S HURT!" Niall was crying out .</p><p>Louis and Liam jumped up and ran over to the pool.</p><p>"What's happened?" Louis asked looking into the water, seeing Harry's head covered in blood.</p><p>"Fuck! He hit his head when he jumped in. Help us get him out" Zayn said, suddenly seeming much more sober.</p><p>The boys struggled to get Harry out of the water and pulled him to the side.</p><p>"Christ Lou! He's not breathing. What do we do?" Niall was crying.</p><p>" Liam call an ambulance. I'll try CPR. " Louis responded, tears rolling down his face, but trying to keep calm.</p><p>"Ambulance is on it's way! " Liam shouted as he sat beside Louis and Harry.</p><p>Louis had been doing CPR for the last 5 minutes, Harry still wasn't breathing, and the friends were becoming more and more solemn.</p><p>They heard sirens....Zayn ran out to let the paramedics in. They took over from Louis, who was aching and exhausted.</p><p>They got the defibrillator out and were now using it, desperately trying to get Harry's heartbeat back.</p><p>"CLEAR!" They said over and over and over. .. </p><p>"I'm sorry...we've done all we can" one of the paramedics said to the boys.</p><p>They all looked at Harry's lifeless body on the cold, wet ground, they all broke down crying.</p><p>Harry was dead......</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne was walking back from the hospital coffee shop, when she heard screaming. She knew it was Harry, dropping her drink, she ran to his room, throwing the door open. There, she saw her son thrashing about in his bed, screaming.</p><p>Anne rushed over, trying to calm him down, pushing the emergency button next to him. 2 nurses ran in and moved Anne out of the way, checking Harry over. He finally calmed down and opened his eyes. He looked absolutely petrified, tears rolled down his cheeks. His gown was soaking from sweat and his hands were shaking.</p><p>"Oh my baby! What happened?" Anne cried, as she wiped tears from his face.</p><p>Harry sobbed hard, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"M-Mum...i-i was dead!" He whispered . "I d-drowned". </p><p>Anne took Harry in her arms. "Harry love, it was just a dream...see...you're still here" she calmed him.</p><p>Harry burried his head in her chest, he was distraught, the dream seemed so real.</p><p>"Shhh...shhh...it's ok my baby boy" she said as she rubbed his back, trying to stop her own tears.  </p><p>Anne was still hugging Harry, he'd calmed down, and was now quiet. He started to make a weird noise, like he was struggling to breathe. Anne pulled out of the hug, looking at him. He'd gone very pale and looked distant. Suddenly, he started jerking, Anne laid him back against his pillows and hit the emergency button again, starting to panic.</p><p>A doctor and a nurse came in checking Harry's vitals. He'd been seizing for 4 minutes when he finally stopped. Anne was crying. </p><p>"Mrs Styles, How did Harry seem before this seizure?" The doctor asked.</p><p>" h-he'd just woken from a terrible nightmare, he was screaming. Told me he had drowned. It was awful" she replied.</p><p>"That was a trigger then" he stated. "When Harry is fully aware, I'll come back and go over everything you need to know about his condition. Try not to wake him up, he needs to rest after an episode. Just let me know when he's ready" he gently said to her.</p><p>"Thank you doctor, i will" she replied, trying to smile.</p><p>Anne sat back in her chair, feeling very emotional. She's beginning to hate this hospital. She just wants them to be able to go home, for Harry to be healthy again. She cries quietly.</p><p>There was a quiet knock on the door, it opened and Jay popped her head around.</p><p>"Hey love, how's he doing?" Jay asked as she crept into the room. " hope you don't mind me coming over".</p><p>Anne broke down, sobbing her heart out. "Oh love, come here!" Jay walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug. She's so glad she has Jay as her friend.</p><p>Anne sniffed. "Jay...he's not good. He just had another seizure, it was about 4 minutes. It was horrible. I wish it was me, not him laying there" she wiped tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Poor boy. I'm so sorry love." She pulled her closer.</p><p>" i can't bear to see him like it. It's so scary. It's breaking my heart, Jay! "</p><p>"Do you want to go get a coffee?" Jay asked.</p><p>" No! No...i don't want to leave him! " Anne fretted.</p><p>"Love, you need a break. You're gonna make yourself ill. How about you go get some rest, and I'll sit with Harry, even if it's just for an hour? Please?"</p><p>Anne gave in.</p><p>"Ok. I won't be long. Thank you Jay! Love you" . She got up, kissed Harry's cheek and left the room.</p><p>The hour went quick, and Anne was back next to Harry, who was still asleep. He was exhausted.</p><p>Jay had just left, she needed to get back for her kids coming out of school.</p><p>Harry started to wake up. His eyelids flickered, and opened wide. He sighed, realising where he was. </p><p>"Hey baby... How are you feeling?" Stupid question, she thought.</p><p>" like shit! " he replied. Anne laughed nervously.</p><p>"Language Harry!" She smiled, taking his hand. The doctor said to call him when you were up to have a chat. He wants to go over your condition. Let me know when you're up to it ok? Maybe we can get you out of here soon" she smiled.</p><p>"In a bit, let me wake up property first!" </p><p>" ok love" she kissed his cheek and hugged him, sitting back down.</p><p>Later the doctor was back.</p><p>"Ok Harry. You have been having Tonic-clonic seizures. Now...when you have one of these, it's important to get someone to time them, as if it lasts more than 5 minutes, you would need emergency medical treatment. But hopefully that won't happen. I'll give you some leaflets and some websites to visit, they'll give you all the information you need. You'll be on Medication you need to take it twice a day. Don't forget and take it at the same time every day. Now...i want you to stay in tonight, and we'll see if we can get you home tomorrow. How does that sound?"</p><p>" i just wanna go home" he said, sadly.</p><p>"We'll get you home soon love....Thank you doctor" Anne got up and shook the doctors hand, he then left them alone.</p><p>Harry sat quietly. He was feeling miserable.</p><p>"Harry...how about a visitor? I could see if Louis would like to see you. If you want, of course". Anne asked.</p><p>" I'd love to see Lou, Mum. " Harry smiled.</p><p>"Ok" Anne said as  she got her phone from her bag. "I'll call Jay and ask". She left the room to make the call, leaving Harry alone, but smiling for the first time in a while.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. C'mon c'mon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Come in!" Anne called from across the room. The door opened slowly, and Louis popped his head around it.</p><p>"Hey! Ok if i come in?" He asked quietly . Harry smiled.</p><p>"Of course, love, come in".</p><p>Louis wandered over to Harry's bed and sat in the chair next to him.</p><p>" I'll leave you two alone for a bit" she said smiling to the boys, as she hugged Harry, then left the room.</p><p>As soon as she left...Louis jumped up and gave Harry a massive hug.</p><p>"Hey...alright Lou! You're gonna break my ribs if you're not careful!" Harry groaned.</p><p>" Sorry! " Louis replied as he pulled out of the hug, sitting back down. "I've just been so worried about you, and i...i missed you!" He said, trying not to cry.</p><p>" i missed you too, Lou. Thanks for coming in. " Harry gave him a big smile.</p><p>"So...how are you feeling? Mum told me a bit about your condition, hope you don't mind?" Louis said, nervously.</p><p>" No..no thats fine. I just feel so tired, i think my body has been through so much lately, it's making me exhausted. I've had 3 seizures now, was sick after twice, it's embarrassing". Harry looked down at his hands, before nibbling on a nail. "What if i have one in public? That would be humiliating...what if i have one at school? The other kids will take the piss out of me!" Harry was starting to get stressed out.</p><p>" Harry, try to calm down, love, your gonna make yourself feel worse! " Louis said taking Harry's hand and rubbing his knuckles.</p><p>"I don't think i could feel any worse, Lou!"</p><p>Harry had tears falling from his eyes now, he'd worked himself up so much. Louis pulled him into another hug, as Harry sobbed into Louis shoulder. Louis rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"C'mon  c'mon...Harry. Let it out love. You know I'll always be here for you. You can depend on me,you know that right?" Louis whispered .</p><p>"Hmmm" Harry nodded.</p><p>Harry pulled out of the hug. His eyes were red and damp. His nose was running, and he looked so miserable.</p><p>"Babe!" Louis croaked. " it'll be ok...I'm sure. You just need to do what the doctors say, and take care of yourself! " He got a tissue from a nearby box, wiping Harry's eyes then handing him another to blow his nose with. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. They were, and always had been best friends. Harry knew that Louis will be there to get him through this. He loved how Louis was always so caring.</p><p>"S-sorry Lou! I'm such a drama Queen!" Harry sniffled, blowing his nose again.</p><p>" Hey, none of that please! We don't want Mr grumpy...we want Mr positive...yeah?! " Louis smiled.</p><p>"Ok...I'll try" he smiled.</p><p>"There you go!" Louis laughed.</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Hello!" Louis called out</p><p>The door opened, and Anne appeared. "Everything ok boys?" She said walking in, closing the door quietly behind her.</p><p>" Yes, i think Harry's tired though, i should get going " Louis replied.</p><p>"Are you sure love?" Anne smiled.</p><p>" Yes, mum is coming to get me soon. Thanks for letting me come in though"</p><p>Harry looked really tired, and sad that Louis was leaving now.</p><p>"Harry, when you go home, if you're up to it, can i come and see you?" Louis asked quietly.</p><p>"I'd love that, thanks Lou!" He smiled.</p><p>" great! Let me know, yeah? Take care, I'll see you soon" Louis gave him another hug.</p><p>"Yeah. See you Lou!" </p><p>Louis left and Harry's heart sank a bit.</p><p>" you ok my love? " Anne asked.</p><p>"Yes Mum. I'm hungry. What time do i get to eat?" </p><p>Right on cue, Jess walked in...</p><p>"Good evening...Right, Harry. What would you like for your dinner?" She asked happily, handing him a small list of what was on offer.</p><p>Harry scanned the paper, deciding on a jacket potato with cheese and beans with salad, and ice cream for afters.</p><p>"Good choice young man." She smiled. " I'll bring that to you in no time at all" she laughed as she left the room.</p><p>"She's strange!" Harry laughed.</p><p>" Harry!! Don't be rude! It's nice to see happy people" Anne responded.</p><p>A while later, and Harry was tucking into his dinner, Anne had bought herself a sandwich from the coffee shop earlier. They chatted while they ate. They finished their food, feeling stuffed.</p><p>"I need a wee!" Harry said, starting to rise from his bed. He hadn't moved much all day, and his legs were aching.</p><p>"Need a hand love?" Anne asked, seeing him struggle.</p><p>" No...I'm...fine! " he replied as he moved slowly to the bathroom.</p><p>He closed the door, and walked slowly to the toilet, just as his legs gave way, falling to the floor, with a thump.</p><p>Anne didn't hear anything until she heard Harry shouting...</p><p>"Mum! Mum! Help!"</p><p>Anne rushed into the bathroom, seeing Harry on the floor, she ran over asking if he was ok. She tried to lift him, but obviously she couldn't so she ran back to the bed pressing the emergency button.</p><p>Going back to the bathroom, finding Harry was in tears, she sat down next to him. </p><p>"Baby, what happened?"</p><p>" My legs gave way....mum! I wet myself! " harry sobbed, embarrassed, his face was bright red and hot to touch.</p><p>"It's ok love, don't worry. Don't cry please" Anne rubbed Harry's arms, as she heard the door open.</p><p>"In the bathroom!" She called out.</p><p>A nurse came into the bathroom, seeing Harry on the floor. "What happened?" she asked.</p><p>" He was coming to go to the loo, but his legs gave way" Anne explained.</p><p>"I'll get some help, don't worry" the nurse said as she left the room. </p><p>--</p><p>Harry was back in bed. The doctors said his legs  gave way, because he'd not moved for so long. He'd been given some exercises to do. Anne had helped give him a shower and change into some clean clothes. Harry was still embarrassed. He'd been extremely quiet since it happened.</p><p>"Think I'm gonna sleep now. Will we go home tomorrow? " he looked at his Mum with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Ok love...we'll see what the doctors say. Try not to worry. You get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. i love you so much Harry " she whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"Love you too Mum"  he closed his eyes and was asleep in no time.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Midnight memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was home, at last! He'd been discharged that afternoon. He was immensely happy to be home. </p><p>He was sitting comfortably on the sofa watching tv, eating a sandwich, while Anne was busy in the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey love" Anne said as she walked into the living room with a cup of tea. "Here's your drink. Have you looked at those websites yet?" She asked, as she sat beside him.</p><p>" not yet. I'm too scared to" he said sadly.</p><p>Anne gave him a quick hug. "How about we look together?" </p><p>Harry sighed. "Ok".</p><p>They searched it up on the NHS website and a couple of others.</p><p>They sat and read for a couple of hours, taking notes in a book Anne had bought. She had also bought a diary to note if, or when Harry had a seizure, what it was like and what he was doing before it happened.</p><p>Harry had asked lots of questions. Now he was tired.</p><p>" this is gonna change my life completely " he said looking at Anne sadly.</p><p>"I know, love, but we'll cope. I'm always here for my baby boy" she hugged him.</p><p>"Think I'm gonna go for a nap, I'm really sleepy"</p><p>"Ok...baby. Call me if you need me ok?" Anne kissed him before he walked up to his room. He pulled back his covers and got in. He snuggled under his duvet, and quickly fell asleep, he body still adjusting to his condition and medication.</p><p>It was midnight, Harry had been awake for around an hour, he just couldn't get back to sleep. So...he decided to go for a walk, as he'd had no fresh air for days, he needed to get out before he went crazy.</p><p>He wandered downstairs, stopping to put his coat and boots on...he was still wearing his pyjamas.</p><p>He opened the door, quietly so not to wake his Mum up, closing it behind him.</p><p>It was a cold night, and looked like it might rain, but he didn't care.</p><p>He walked around for a while, not really knowing where he was going. He shivered as he dawdled along the pavement. He started dragging his feel, as if his boots were filled with lead. It made his legs ache. Then...the heavens decided to open and dump freezing cold rain over the poor boy.</p><p>He pulled the collar up on his coat, and tried to carry on. He was now cold, soaking wet, tired and scared. 'why didn't i just stay in bed?' He thought to himself. He turned around to go home.</p><p>Thunder was crashing around him, he hates storms, tears were falling from his petrified eyes, mixing with the raindrops cascading from the angry black clouds above him.</p><p>He didn't realise, but he had wandered close to the edge of a road. It wasn't busy, as most people were at home asleep. </p><p>Unfortunately for Harry a car skidded around a corner, the occupant had been drinking, he had mounted the pavement, unable to control the vehicle in his drunken state.</p><p>He hit Harry head on, with a sickening thud. There was no way Harry could have avoided it. He was thrown in the air, and landed at the side of the road in amongst some bushes.</p><p>His body was a mangled mash of broken bones, and lots of blood. </p><p>The car just drove away, probably thinking he had just hit a badger, not some sad kid.</p><p>Harry made no noise. He made no movements. He made no heartbeat.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. More than this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up screaming, sat bolt upright, his body soaking in sweat.</p><p>His bedroom door flew open, smashing on the wall behind it...Anne ran over to her son, throwing her arms around him, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Harry...oh my god Harry! It's ok baby" she cried, "it's ok love, I'm here!" She rubbed his back. He was hyperventilating and shaking slightly. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.</p><p>He got out of her grip and ran to the bathroom, falling at the toilet, as he threw up last nights dinner. Anne sat behind him, crying.</p><p>After emptying his sore stomach, Harry sat back against his Mum. He was still crying and shaking.</p><p>"Harry love...what happened? She asked, worried.</p><p>"N-nightmare!" Was all that he could reply with, as he threw his arms around Anne.</p><p>" Shhhh... " she whispered, as she put her fingers through his hair. "Let's get you back to bed".</p><p>They got up slowly and went back to his bed. His sheets were soaked with sweat.</p><p>" Baby, I'm gonna put you in my bed, ok? " she asked.</p><p>"Hmmm...." </p><p>She laid him down in her bed, tucking him in. "You ok baby?" .</p><p>"Mum..." He sniffled. " can you sleep with me...please? " he practically begged, as his tears continued. He was exhausted.</p><p>"Of course, my love!" She replied, getting in next to him. They cuddled, as finally Harry's sniffles ceased and he fell asleep. </p><p>---</p><p>Harry woke up in his Mum's bed, alone. He got up and walked downstairs, seeing Anne in the kitchen making breakfast.</p><p>"Hi Mum!" He said as he gave her a cuddle.</p><p>"Morning love" she replied. "You want some Breakfast?"</p><p>" Please, I'm starving" he sat at the table, and Anne placed a plate in front of him, and a cup of tea. "There you go...enjoy!" She smiled, patting his shoulder.</p><p>Harry tucked in. Anne sat down next to him with a plate of toast.</p><p>"Harry...do you want to talk about last night? About the nightmare? It might help to talk about it".</p><p>Harry put his fork down, looking sad. "I-i was killed...a car hit me!" Tears formed in his eyes. Anne took his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.</p><p>"Oh Harry!" She pulled him into another hug. He was crying again. "It seemed so real...i-i woke up and i couldn't breathe...i thought i was gonna die for real!" .</p><p>"I think...maybe we should go see the doctor about these nightmares. You can't keep going through this" Harry nodded. "Ok...I'll make an appointment for Monday. Try not to worry". She gave him a smile and stroked his hand.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry was laying on the sofa, staring into space. Anne thought he was watching the tv, but he didn't even have a clue what was on. He was feeling totally fed up. </p><p>His phone pinged.  He leaned over to the coffee table, and picked it up, looking at it.</p><p>Lou: Hey H! Just wondered how u r? U up for a vistor? I have crisps and chocolate! 😁</p><p>Harry hesitated. "Mum...Louis is asking if he can come over...can he?</p><p>" of course he can. He can keep you company while i pop to the shops, if that's ok with you? " </p><p>Harry smiled. "Yes, thanks Mum!" He hadn't smiled for ages.</p><p>Me: Hi. Yes b great 2 c u. Come over whenever. 👍</p><p>He put his phone back on the table, getting up to get some drinks. Getting 2 glasses and a bottle of cherry coke out of the fridge, taking them back in the living room, placing them on the table.</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>Harry answered the door, to see a smiling Louis, arms full of goodies.</p><p>"Hey love!" Louis beamed as he bounced in through the door, he always seems so happy.</p><p>"Hi Lou! Come in why don't you!" He grinned, following him.</p><p>Anne greeted Louis, before leaving to do some errands.</p><p>The boys sat next to each other on the sofa. Louis leaned over and hugged Harry.</p><p>"How are you?" Louis asked.</p><p>" Oh...you know! " he sighed, opening a bar of chocolate. "Been better!" .</p><p>"Are you back at school Monday? Everyone's missing you!" Louis asked, hopefully .</p><p>"Mum's making me a doctor's appointment, so I'm not sure if I'll be in Monday, hope i get back soon though, I'm missing loads of work". He answered.</p><p>" Oh...what's the appointment for? "</p><p>"Nosey!" He laughed. " Well...I've been having really awful nightmares. Mum wants to see if it's connected to the epilepsy ". He said, the smile faded.</p><p>" oh god...sorry mate! Are they really bad then? " louis looked worried.</p><p>"Yeah, but i don't wanna talk about them...not yet anyway, sorry" he was biting his nail.</p><p>"It's ok...I'm here if you ever want to though. I'm here for anything ok. Don't forget that!" He said as he grabbed Harry's hand.</p><p>"Thanks Lou!" Harry replied, he threw his arms around Louis ' neck and they hugged. Louis could tell Harry was crying, so he rubbed his back gently.</p><p>They sat hugging for a few minutes, until Harry had calmed down.</p><p>" Ok love? " Louis asked, looking into Harry's bloodshot eyes.</p><p>"Guess so" he sighed. "Sorry, bet you wish you'd stayed home now!"</p><p>" Oi! no! Don't say that! You're my best friend and i care about you so, so much! I'd do anything for you! I just want to be with you! " Louis spoke quickly, blushing.</p><p>Harry looked at Louis, whose face was now bright pink, and smiled.</p><p>"So glad you're my best friend. " He admitted.</p><p>Louis smiled and hugged Harry, not wanting to let go.</p><p>"Think we should watch a dvd now!" Louis coughed.</p><p>Harry scanned through Netflix, deciding on Titanic. The got cosy on the sofa, and the film started. It was one of their favourite films to watch together. It always made them cry, though they tried not to.</p><p>An hour into the film and Louis was asking Harry if he wanted another drink, but got no response. He looked down at Harry, who was laying with his head on Louis ' lap, and saw that he was asleep. </p><p>'He looks so beautiful when he sleeps' Louis thought. He smiled as he ran his fingers gently through Harry's curls. He feels so emotional for Harry, he's always been protective of him, like a big brother, but lately, since his diagnosis, his feelings have got stronger.</p><p>'Stop it!' Louis mentally slapped himself. I can't have those sort of feelings. He sighed.</p><p>'Nothing can happen!'</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday morning. Harry had just woken up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he gets out of bed and stretches.</p><p>"Urgh, I'm so tired!" He said out loud, to nobody. He went to the bathroom, had a wee, and a shower, then got dressed. He walked downstairs.</p><p>"Hi Mum!" Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table. </p><p>" morning love! How are you? " she replied, bending to kiss his head.</p><p>"Better once this doctors appointment is over"</p><p>"Try not to worry love. You ok to go straight into school after? Anne said as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of her son.</p><p>Harry ate slowly. "Yes, to be honest, i can't wait to get back. Can you believe i just said that?" He laughed.</p><p>" Never! " Anne giggled.</p><p>Anne handed him his medication, which he took, before going up to brush his teeth and get his school things together.</p><p>---</p><p>They arrived at the doctors surgery at 8.30. </p><p>Harry was called into see Doctor Wright, Anne went in with him. They sat down, Harry was shaking, with nerves, he hated Doctors.</p><p>"Hello Harry...Mrs Styles. What can i do for you?"</p><p>Harry looked down at his hands, before he plucked up the courage to speak.</p><p>"Well....i-i've been having these...nightmares. It's always about me, and...and i always die!" He bit his lip. Anne took his hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>" i see. Has anything been worrying you? " the doctor asked, taking notes on his computer.</p><p>Harry had a lump in his throat and couldn't speak. He looked at Anne, with pleading eyes.</p><p>"He's just been diagnosed with epilepsy. It's stressed him out a lot. Could that have something to do with it? Anne asked.</p><p>" quite possibly. It can be very traumatic when you're first diagnosed, especially at his age. How are you getting on Harry? "</p><p>"Ok...i guess. I'm worried about having a fit in public though. I really want to go to school, but I'm scared that if i have one there, everyone will laugh at me." His eyes were getting glossy.</p><p>" you can't go through life wondering about 'what ifs' Harry, or you'll never do anything. As long as you're taking your medication and taking care of yourself, you should be ok. " the doctor explained.</p><p>Harry sighed and Anne squeezed his hand again.</p><p>"If it continues, come and see me again, and we'll see if we can find something else to help. Ok?" Doctor Wright said as he rose from his chair. They shook hands.</p><p>"Thank you doctor!" Anne said, not feeling too pleased with him.</p><p>They left and went to the car.</p><p>"That was a waste of time!" Harry huffed, as he put his seatbelt on.</p><p>"Bloody useless, that doctor!" Anne replied. " you sure you want to go to school, love? You can go back tomorrow if you want? "</p><p>Harry thought for a moment... "Yes..i wanna go today, i can't put it off forever." He sighed.</p><p>" Alright. Text me if you need me though...ok my love?"</p><p>---</p><p>They arrived at the school, Harry got out and waved goodbye. Anne drove home. Harry walked into school. It was 9.30, classes had already started. 'great...everyone will look at me when i go into class' Harry thought. He walked to the office and saw the receptionist sitting at her desk.</p><p>"Hi Harry. Nice to see you. How are you?" She smiled.</p><p>" I'm good thanks! " he smiled back. "Sorry I'm late, i had a doctors appointment." </p><p>" That's fine, your Mum called earlier. You can go straight to class. Your teacher knows you're on your way. "</p><p>"Oh..ok. Thank you Miss".</p><p>---</p><p>Harry knocked on the classroom door and went in slowly.</p><p>Louis looked up and saw his friend, and a big smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"Hello Harry, good to see you. Take a seat" the teacher, Mrs Wicks said.</p><p>His classmates all looked as he went to his table, most smiling at him. He felt a bit better about that!</p><p>Harry walked to the back of the room and sat next to Louis. "Hi!" He sighed.</p><p>" Hi H! You ok? How'd the doctors go? " </p><p>"I'm ok...I'll tell you later!" Harry whispered .</p><p>Louis gave Harry a quick hug.</p><p>"What's that for?" Harry smiled.</p><p>" I just missed you! " Louis grinned back.</p><p>---</p><p>It was lunchtime, and Harry and Louis were sitting in the canteen, enjoying their burger and chips. </p><p>"Pass the ketchup please Lou!"</p><p>Louis passed the sauce to him. Harry squirted way too much sauce all over his chips...and the table.</p><p>"Jeez H! Do you want some chips with your ketchup lad! Louis laughed. Harry smiled.</p><p>" you know me Lou...i love a bit of sauce! "He smirked.</p><p>Louis nearly choked on his burger. "Don't be rude!" </p><p>" Well...how did the doctors go then? " he asked, wiping his mouth.</p><p>"Fuckin' waste of time!" Just said if i keep getting them, to go back. Bloody prick!" Harry rubbed his temple in frustration.</p><p>"Sorry" Louis said quietly. "Do you wanna tell me what they're about yet?"</p><p>" not here. I will though, promise! " Harry replied.</p><p>"Ok. I just don't want you bottling things up." </p><p>" Thanks Lou, i won't! " they continued to eat, when their friends walked over to their table and sat down.</p><p>"HARRY! They all yelled.</p><p>" great to have you back mate...you ok" Liam asked.</p><p>"Yeah...yeah...I'm good thanks"</p><p>" Good to hear it. We were all worried about you, especially teeny tiny Louis here!" Niall laughed.</p><p>Louis blushed, pushing Niall off his seat "fuck off Niall!" They all burst into laughter.</p><p>" Argh! Fucks sake Lou!" Niall groaned, picking himself up and rubbing his sore backside. "Get you back for that!"</p><p>"Learn to keep your mouth shut then!" Louis shouted, getting up and storming of out of the room. The others all looked at each other.</p><p>"What the fuck is his problem?" Zayn asked.</p><p>"I'll go find him. See you lot later! "Harry said, as he got up and walked out to see where Louis had gone. His behaviour had worried him.</p><p>He looked around for a bit before finding Louis in the library, not the place to usually find him. He walked over slowly. Louis was sat on a chair, knees up to his chest. </p><p>"Lou?" Harry whispered next to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Louis sniffed, and looked up at Harry. Tears were on his cheeks.</p><p>"Lou! Please tell me what's wrong" he crouched down beside him and rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>Louis didn't say anything, he just threw himself around Harry's shoulders and burst into tears.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Little white lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh...nothing's wrong...I'm just tired of the others pissing me off all the time, it's tiring!" Louis lied, sniffing.</p><p>" Really? I didn't think they were that bad. Are you sure that's why you're upset? You would tell me right? " Harry looked worried and unsure.</p><p>Louis wiped tears from his face and sat upright. "Yes H! That's it! Sorry if it makes me seem like a wuss...I'm an idiot!" He replied, mentally punching himself for lying.</p><p>Harry looked at Louis, frowning... "Hey!! You are not an idiot. Shall i have a word with them?" He got up to leave, Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back down...</p><p>"NO!!! Louis shouted. "S-sorry! Just...leave it please. I'll speak to them." He tried to smile.</p><p>" make sure you do! I don't want you upset again. I'll thump 'em if it happens again! " </p><p>Louis laughed. "No. Please don't do that, and don't worry about me. We better get to class now."</p><p>Harry pulled Louis up. Louis loved the feel of Harry's smooth, big hand. He smiled at the contact, they left the library just as the bell went for the next lesson.</p><p>---</p><p>The school day was over, and Louis met Harry at the school gates, to walk home together.</p><p>"You ok now Lou?" Asked Harry.</p><p>"Yeah! Sorry about earlier. I feel a bit stupid!" He kicked a stone on the ground, to take his frustration out on.</p><p>"You're not stupid so stop it!" Harry stopped in front of Louis.</p><p>"You're my best friend...you've ALWAYS been here for me, even when I've been a total bastard...you're kind, happy, loving...there's nothing i..or anyone..would dislike about you. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Harry stepped forward and pulled Louis into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>Louis was shocked at first, but relaxed into the hug, he put his arms around Harry and rubbed his back. He felt tears in his eyes, but he would force himself that he wasn't going to cry twice in one day. He smiled.</p><p>They eventually let go of each other.</p><p>Louis' face was red, Harry's had a massive grin on it. </p><p>"Let's go back to mine, I'll do us a pizza!" Harry said, Louis nodded and they walked the short distance to Harry's house.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis sat on the sofa, as Harry put the pizza in the oven. He got two plates out, and filled two glasses with cherry cola, taking them over to the coffee table.</p><p>"Ahh...thanks H! I'm dying of thirst!" Louis said as he gulped half his drink down, then burped loudly. " Oh...excuse me! " he laughed.</p><p>"You are such a pig Lou!" </p><p>" i know, but you still love me! " Lou said, then immediately put his hand over his mouth... "I mean...LIKE me...as a friend!" He stuttered. ' shit Louis, shut the fuck up!' He thought to himself.</p><p>"Yeah, of course!" Harry said, Louis wasn't sure if he'd actually heard his slip of the tongue. He had got up to fill Louis ' glass up.</p><p>Louis put his hands in his hair, tugging slightly. "Argh!" He said quietly, As Harry sat back down. </p><p>"Right, we gonna watch the match?" Louis said, hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah ok" Harry wasn't really into football, he only watched it because of Louis.</p><p>---</p><p>The match was over, the pizza eaten, the boys were tired.</p><p>"Can we take a quick selfie?" Louis asked.</p><p>" Urgh...why! "</p><p>"Don't be a spoilsport! Please!" Louis begged.</p><p>" Ok. If it'll shut you up! "</p><p>Louis got his phone, and set the camera up.</p><p>"Say cheese!"</p><p>" Mozzarella! " Harry giggle as Louis took the photo.</p><p> </p><p>"Great photo H!" Louis smiled. </p><p>" Yeah...not bad! " harry said as he yawned. </p><p>"H...did you take your meds?" Louis suddenly sat up looking worried.</p><p>" Oh..yeah! I took them just before we ate, don't panic! " Harry loved how Louis always took care of him.</p><p>"Good! Don't forget...ever!" Louis told him.</p><p>" Ok Mum!! " Harry laughed.</p><p>"Guess i better go now, getting late. I'll text you later though?" Louis said, getting up from the sofa, walking towards the door.</p><p>" Yeah, sure. Thanks for coming over Lou! " Harry replied, walking behind him.</p><p>He opened the door and Louis stood on the doorstep. Then they hugged again. </p><p>"Night Lou!" " Night H! " they smile as they parted, and Louis wandered down the path, waving. Harry waved back, and closed the door.</p><p>He sighed and went up to his room. His Mum would be home soon, so he needed to get on with his homework before she told him off.</p><p>*ping*</p><p>Harry picked up his phone.</p><p>Lou: thanks for the pizza. See u 2moro. Night night! Xx</p><p>Harry smiled.</p><p>"U r welcome. Night Lou xx </p><p>He put his phone down and got on with his homework, seemingly oblivious as to louis' feelings towards him.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Walking in the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV: </p><p>It was now the end of October. It's got bloody cold already, i don't like the cold. I love being warm, snuggled up in my bed, watching tv. I've been a bit lazy lately, not got much energy to do anything.</p><p>Anyway....it's Halloween tomorrow and my mates are going trick or treating, i think they're a bit old for that, but they just wanna scare the little kids in town. They want me to go too, so i agreed, just to keep them happy. I'd rather stay home though, i just don't feel right, putting it down to the start of a cold, urgh!</p><p>It's half term at school this week, so Louis persuaded me to come out to the park, despite being so cold, i agreed.</p><p>"You ok H? You seem a bit distant today!" Louis looked over at me. We were both on the swings.</p><p>" Huh! Oh...yeah! Everything's good! " i lied. "I don't wanna stay out long though, you know i don't like the cold right?"</p><p>" no probs! I could come back to yours if you like? " he smiled at me.</p><p>"Erm...i guess you could for a little bit" i replied, when all i wanted to do was go to sleep, damn it!</p><p>"Shall we go now?" Louis said, as he got off the swing and started walking before i could answer him.</p><p>'oh...looks like that's a yes then! ' i grumbled to myself, getting up and catching up with him.</p><p>---</p><p>We were in my house, Louis was watching some shit on the tv, i was standing at the kitchen table, i think I'd spaced out for a bit. I just stared at nothing, it was weird. </p><p>"HARRY!! HURRY UP WITH THAT COKE...I'M DYING OF THIRST OVER HERE!" Louis' shout shook me from my daze, and i quickly took our drinks over to him. I put  them on the coffee table and sat next to him. </p><p>" Sorry Lou, i was just day dreaming"</p><p>"Oh...what about?" He looked at me quizzically.</p><p>" Erm...i don't actually remember! " Louis laughed at me.</p><p>"Yeah ok mate! Dirty thoughts i expect..eh?!" He nudged my side.</p><p>" ha ha yeah! You got me there Lou! " i fake laughed.</p><p>I groaned quietly and sat back into the sofa, while Louis kept watching the shit in front of him. I felt myself falling asleep, so...i did just that!</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Hey...H! You got anything to eat...I'm really hungry" i asked Harry, looking over at him, to see that the cheeky fucker had fallen asleep. "Well..that's charming!" I smiled.</p><p>I didn't know if i should wake him up or not, as he didn't seem like himself. I decided to let him sleep. I got up and went in the kitchen, and made myself a sandwich. I'm sure Harry and his Mum wouldn't mind.</p><p>I sat back down, eating, while watching him sleep. Not creepy at all. Just then, i heard a key in the door, it opened, and in walked Anne.</p><p>"Oh...hello Louis...wasn't expecting to see you. How are you!" </p><p>" I'm good thanks Anne. Harry fell asleep, i didn't wanna wake him, he seemed a bit funny earlier, but said he was ok. Oh...and i made a sandwich, sorry, i was hungry. "</p><p>Anne looked at me and smiled. "Oh Louis! It's fine honey, you help yourself. So...what do you mean Harry seemed funny?" She looked worried.</p><p>" Well...he just didn't seem like he usually is. We were at the park, he said he just wanted to go home, he was cold, he didn't seem happy or anything. "</p><p>"Oh...maybe he's coming down with a cold?" Anne suggested .</p><p>"Maybe...anyway, i need to go home now...could you tell Harry i will see him tomorrow. It is ok for him to go trick or treating isn't it?" I asked.</p><p>" of course, assuming he's feeling ok"</p><p>"Yeah..well I'll be off now. Goodnight Anne"</p><p>" Goodnight love, say hi to your Mum for me! " she replied.</p><p>"Will do!" I said as i left the Styles house, heading back to my own home.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I woke up and looked around trying to find Louis, but seeing my Mum on one of the chairs.</p><p>"Hi love! Louis' gone home a while ago, it's 9pm...you've been asleep quite a while. I put your dinner in the oven. How are you feeling?"</p><p>" Tired and hungry. Did Lou say anything before he left? " i asked hopefully, feeling bad that I'd fallen asleep next to him.</p><p>"Just to say he'll see you tomorrow. He said you didn't seem yourself. Are you ok baby? Be honest!" </p><p>i yawned. "Just been tired that's all. Can i get my food now please?" I asked as i got up to go to the kitchen. Mum followed me.</p><p>"Yes...here...I'll do it, you sit down" </p><p>I sat at the table and waited for my food, i was so hungry.</p><p>"Here you go love, eat it all up!" </p><p>" Thanks Mum" i said as i tucked in.</p><p>---</p><p>I'd finished my dinner, gone upstairs, showered, and got into bed. I quickly sent a text...</p><p>Me: het Lou! I'm so sorry i fell asleep. Forgive me?? X</p><p>I waited a few minutes and i got a reply...</p><p>Lou: H! Don't worry,  I've always known I'm boring lol x</p><p>Me: sorry .😢</p><p>Lou: Harry! No! I'm sorry that was a joke. It's ok honestly. You're ok though yeah?</p><p>Me: yeah...just tired. Gonna go to bed now. See u 2moro? X</p><p>Lou: ok mate. Sweet dreams. Goodnight xx</p><p>Me: night Lou xx</p><p>I put my phone away, turned off my light, snuggled under my duvet and fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Save you tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>🎃 Halloween! Normally i love this night. Going round scaring people, getting sweets and spending ages on our costumes. But... I'm just not feeling it today! </p><p>I've spent today lounging around, watching tv, texting Louis and the others to pass the time.</p><p>I've had my dinner, and Louis was in my room with me, getting our costumes on.</p><p>We're both zombies...apt really, as i feel like one!</p><p>"Harry! Hurry up! The boys'll be here soon, they won't wanna wait!" Louis said as he put the final touches to his make up.</p><p>" Going as fast as i can Lou! " i replied as i grabbed the tube of fake blood, and squirted it over myself.</p><p>I think we're ready, so we grab our sweet buckets and head out the door, just as Liam, Niall and Zayn are coming up my garden path.</p><p>"Alright lads!" Louis shouts at them. We All greet each other.</p><p>Zayn is a ghost, Liam is a skeleton and Niall is dracula. I think we all look fantastically scary. Whooooo!! </p><p>*ding dong* </p><p>Trick or treat! We all yell as a door opens. A man pretends to jump and hide behind his door as he hands us some sweets, hands shaking, then he laughs and slams the door.</p><p>"Weird!" Niall laughs. We go to the next house.</p><p>We've been out about an hour. I'm feeling tired but plod on. We've done a couple of tricks but mostly got treats. Our dentists will be pleased!</p><p>"Lou....how much longer are we doing this for?" I grab his hand and ask.</p><p>" Oh...don't know H...bit early still, why? You need a wee or something? " he giggles.</p><p>Louis knows i always seem to need a wee when we're out a while. Embarrassing!</p><p>" No! No! " i blush "i'm a bit tired thats all."</p><p>" just a bit longer mate ok? " he turned and ran to catch up with the boys. I sighed and walked slowly behind them, not really feeling happy at all.</p><p>We'd just come from someone's house, that had the best decorations in the street. There were spooky trees covered in webs, skeletons, witches and all sorts in the garden. Sound effects of ghosts and lightening and lights flashing!</p><p>I suddenly felt weird, like all light headed, the lights were annoying, i tried to close my eyes but i couldn't. It was like i was in a trance or something.</p><p>The other boys had walked ahead of me while i was rooted to the ground, lights flashing in my eyes.</p><p>Something wasn't right, i tried to shout to Louis but i couldn't move my mouth.</p><p>My eyes rolled to the back of my head... I fell to the ground...</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Where the fuck is Harry?" Niall said, looking around.</p><p>" bloody hell...that boy! Didn't even realise he wasn't here! " Liam laughed, we all back tracked to see where he was.</p><p>We turned back around the corner, and i spotted something on the ground, a bit ahead. I started running towards it, i knew it was Harry.</p><p>"Harry! Harry! Oh fuck it! HELP! LIAM!"  I screamed as i saw Harry on his back, tensed up, his body was jerking, he looked in pain. His fists were clenched, his back arched, strangled noises coming from his throat.</p><p>The boys ran over and saw Harry in trouble. "Shit Lou!" Niall cried. " I'll call an ambulance! " </p><p>"Wait! I've been timing it it's not over 5 minutes, they said to go to hospital if it was over that, just wait!"</p><p>As i said that, Harry's seizure died down and eventually stopped. My heart was racing by now.</p><p>I rolled Harry into the recovery position. I saw blood coming from his mouth and panicked. I opened his mouth and saw he had bitten his tongue.</p><p>Liam had called Anne, and she had driven to the street where Harry was laying unconscious.</p><p>"Oh my baby!" She said as she saw him on the ground. </p><p>" I'm sorry Anne we shouldn't have made him come out. " i whispered.</p><p>"Don't Lou! You couldn't have known this would happen. How long did it last?"</p><p>" We didn't see all of it, we didn't realised he'd lagged behind us, but it couldn't have been more than 3 minutes. "</p><p>"Ok...can we try and get him home?" She asked .</p><p>We managed to get Harry into the back of Anne's car. I sat in the back with Harry and Liam sat in the front, we left Zayn and Niall to walk as there's not enough room.</p><p>As we pulled up to Anne's house, Harry started to come round, groaning a bit.</p><p>"Harry! U ok mate?" I said as i checked him over.</p><p>" Hmmm. "</p><p>We got out of the car and helped Harry indoors. He slumped on the sofa. He looked absolutely shattered.</p><p>Anne sat down next to him. "How are you feeling love?" She asked as she put her hand through his hair. He put his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Did i have another one?" He sniffed.</p><p>" Yes darling, you did" </p><p>"Oh....my tongue hurts Mum!" He lisped sticking his tongue out.</p><p>It looked really sore, there was a cut down the side and was bleeding a bit.</p><p>"You've bitten your tongue, try not to worry love."</p><p>" I'm tired, can i go to bed? " </p><p>"Of course you can" she replied as she looked over at me, asking for my help to get Harry upstairs.</p><p>We got him on the bed, and Anne removed his costume, and we laid him down. Anne kissed him and i said a quick 'bye' and we left.</p><p>"Thanks for taking care of him Lou" Anne said as she hugged me.</p><p>"It's ok. I just wish we hadn't walked ahead though" i frowned.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself. I know you will be there for him. You better get home, thanks again." she kissed my cheek and opened the door to let me out.</p><p>I walked home, and couldn't help but cry. I wish Harry wasn't ill. I wish i could tell him how i feel about him. </p><p>I will do....soon.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What a feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>Me and Louis had decided  to go on a little overnight camping trip. Mum had dropped us off and stayed while we put up the tent, in case we needed help. She left once she was satisfied that we'd be ok.</p><p>We built a small campfire and put a blanket on the ground.</p><p>"Come sit down!" Lou said, i walked over and sat next to him.</p><p>" this was a great idea! " i said looking at Louis ' glowing face.</p><p>"Yeah! We're great at having great ideas" he replied laughing. I sat closer as i was feeling a bit cold.</p><p>"Aww babe...you cold?! Get closer" </p><p>I felt much better, and warmer sitting close to him. We got some marshmallows on sticks and roasted them in the fire, they tasted so good.</p><p>"So...what are we gonna do now?" Louis asked me.</p><p>" dunno...got any suggestions? " </p><p>"Well...we could...do this... " he whispered as he turned my head to face him, and his lips lightly touched mine. I felt a bit shocked at first. I had feelings for Lou, have done for a while, but wasn't sure how he felt. I calmed my breathing and started moving my lips with his. He licked my bottom lip, and i opened my mouth to let his tongue explore. Fuck! This is so hot! I feel like I'm gonna pass out, my head is fuzzy. He moves his hand to my groin, i gasp and moan, he moves his hand, oh god this can't be happening! I can feel myself getting aroused. My pants are getting tight. I'm panting as he keeps rubbing and squeezing...</p><p>"Oh fuck!" I moan, Louis giggles , as he moves his hands to pull my tracksuit bottoms down. I wriggle out of them, and feel myself blush and he can see my erection.</p><p>I suck in a breath, as he removes my boxers, i pull off my t shirt, I'm now completely naked, no longer thinking about the cold i just want him to make me cum.</p><p>"Lou!" I pant as our lips meet again.</p><p>He breaks the kiss and quickly removes his clothes, he's hard too....oh fuck!!</p><p>He reaches into his bag...the cheeky fucker pulls out some lube and a condom! He's planned thus all along. He smirks at me as he rubs my leaking cock, licking his lips.</p><p>"You top or bottom baby?" He pants.</p><p>" i -i don't know...I've never had s-sex before! " I'm terrified he'll think I'm some pathetic virgin who will chicken out now. </p><p>"It's ok love, don't worry! I can top if that's ok with you?" He smiles at me. I nod.</p><p>He rubs both our cocks again, then reaches for the lube, opening the tube squeezing some on his fingers, and my hole, rubbing himself. Fuck this is the hottest thing I've EVER seen!</p><p>He puts one  finger inside me...i can't help the groan that leaves me. The moves it around, it feels good. He then adds another...shit yes!! Finally, he adds a third, thrusting them in and out, stretching me, prepping me. I can hardly breathe.</p><p>He removes his fingers and i moan at the emptiness, and i frown.</p><p>"Don't panic babe...I'm coming for you" he bites his lip as he puts on the condom, and covers it in lube, lining up with my hole.</p><p>This is it! I'm losing my virginity! Oh fuck me Lou!</p><p>He enters me slowly, letting me get used to the strange feeling. Oh god yes! Fuck me!  He puts himself inside me.</p><p>"Oh fuck Harry! You are so fucking tight. I'm gonna love taking your virginity away from you!" He grunts and groans, i can't help but grab my cock and rub it slowly. I've never felt anything like this before!</p><p>He moves a bit quicker now, he's sweating and panting. He keeps hitting my sweet spot,making me moan loudly, there's no one else here, so i don't care how much noise i make.</p><p>His thrusts are getting stronger, harder.<br/>"Oh fuck Harry...I'm gonna cum soon, but i wanna see you cum first!" He groans as he swipes my hand from my cock, and grabs it himself, squeezing and rubbing me. I can't last much longer.... </p><p>"Fuck Lou...yes...I... I... I'm gonna...oh fuck!" I scream as i cum in long hot spurts over my stomach.</p><p>My hole clenches and Lou completely loses it and i can feel his cock throb as he empties his cum into the condom. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!FUCK! OH FUCK YES! " </p><p>Once he comes down from his high, he slowly leaves my body, and removes the condom, trying and disposing it.</p><p>I can't move. I ache. I'm still quivering. My heart is racing.</p><p>"You ok baby?" Louis looks worried.</p><p>" yes...yes...oh yes! I'm wonderful Lou! " i laugh.</p><p>"That you are love! That you are!" We both burst out laughing. He hands me a tissue to clean myself up.</p><p>"Did we really just fuck?" I ask.</p><p>"I think we did. Was it ok?" </p><p>" It was amazing....thank you" i blushed.</p><p>We both got dressed and wrapped up under the blanket next to the fire.</p><p>No longer virgin Harry! 😁</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I wake up laying on my stomach, panting and moaning...sweating...</p><p>"Fuck! Oh god Fuck!" I moan as i lift myself up and realise what's happening .</p><p>I'm humping into my bed, cum spurting over my stomach and sheets. I think this is the most intense feeling I've ever had....and all because of that dream!!!</p><p>My cock is aching, but it feels so good. My orgasm is over, but I'm too tired to move.</p><p>'fuck!' I think to myself. 'i just had a wet dream about...my best friend!'</p><p>Plus....I had totally forgot the seizure I'd had last night.</p><p>*knock knock* the door opens and my Mum walks in. Fucks sake Mum...why now??</p><p>"Morning love! How are you feeling? She asks smiling as she opens my curtains. She bends over kissing the back of my head. </p><p>'god...i hope she can't smell the cum!'</p><p>"I'm ok Mum, bit tired that's all."</p><p>I bury my head in my pillow, to hide my red face.</p><p>"Come and get some breakfast." She says.</p><p>" Ok" i reply "be down in a min."</p><p>She leaves. Thank god! "Shit! What do i do?" I ask myself. I get up and grab some tissues from my bedside table i clean myself up and start mopping up the sticky goo on my bed. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' I groan.</p><p>I go to the bathroom, throwing the tissues down the loo, and stop to have a wee. I jump in the shower and go back to my room to get dressed.</p><p>I can't leave my sheets like that, so I'm gonna have to change them, hoping Mum won't wonder why I'm changing them myself.</p><p>My bed is freshly made, so i take my dirty sheets down to the kitchen. </p><p>"Hi Mum! Thought I'd help out today, so I've changed my bed, I'll give my room a good tidy up later too" i smiled walking to the washing machine.</p><p>Mum looked shocked. "Baby...you should be resting. Do your room another day! </p><p>"Here give me those sheets, I'll put it on." She said trying to grab them from my arms. ' fuck!'</p><p>"No! No! It's fine...I'll do it...i need to learn how to use the machine."</p><p>" ok love, you do it, I'll tell you what to do" </p><p>I'm so glad she gave in. I'm sure I'm blushing. After the machine is on, i sigh in relief and sit down to eat my breakfast.</p><p>----</p><p>Later that day I'm laying on my bed biting my nails, still not over the fact that i had a wet dream about Louis. I'm so embarrassed.</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>The door opens and Louis pops his head around it. "Hi! Ok if i come in?" He asks.</p><p>'oh god...how can i see him without blushing?'</p><p>"Yeah, course mate!" I smile.</p><p>He comes in and shuts the door, walking over and sits next to me on the bed.</p><p>He hugs me. "How are you H? I was worried" he frowned.</p><p>" I'm ok Lou! Honestly. "</p><p>" well....you look like shit mate! " he laughs.</p><p>I laugh too, pushing him. "Git!"</p><p>" That's nice! " he giggles. "You've had it now buster!"</p><p>He pushes me back on the bed and straddles me, tickling me. Damn it! I hate tickles. I can't breathe, I'm laughing so hard. My stomach hurts.</p><p>"Lou! Lou! Stop! Please!" I pant. " get off! Please! " </p><p>Louis stops but he's laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. He gets off me, and I'm feeling uncomfortable. Realising whats happened...i jump up and run to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. I'm panting, and trembling, and standing there with another fucking erection! </p><p>'oh god! Fuck! argh! Fuck it!'</p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>"Harry! What's wrong? Do you feel ill? Talk to me please?" Louis whispers .</p><p>" I...I'm fine Lou...sorry...be out...in a minute! " I'm trying to calm down, get rid of this fucking hard on!</p><p>"You sure? Can i come in?"</p><p>" No! No! I'll be out in a minute!!!!" I shout.</p><p>I hear him walk away. </p><p>After 10 minutes trying to calm myself and get back to normal, i unlock the door and walk back to my room.</p><p>I turn the handle and slowly walk in, keeping my head down. Louis is watching my tv.</p><p>"Harry....are you ok?" He looks up at me with concerned eyes.</p><p>I sigh. "Yeah...sorry i ran off...and shouted."</p><p>"It's ok. Come sit down! " he said, patting the bed next to him.</p><p>"You'd tell me if there was something worrying you, wouldn't you?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>" I'm tired Lou."</p><p>" lay down, I'll just watch this if that's ok? " he asked motioning to the tv.</p><p>"Ok" i replied, as i laid back on my bed.</p><p>I sniffed.</p><p>"Harry?" Lou whispered as he sat back and laid down behind me. " do you need a cuddle? " he sounded so concerned and sweet.</p><p>"Y-Yes please" i sniffed again.</p><p>I felt Louis put his arms around me as i turned to face him, he moved some curls from my eyes and smiled.</p><p>"I'm worried about you" </p><p>"Sorry" was all i could say, there were tears falling down my cheeks, he rubbed his thumbs on my cheeks to remove them, but they just kept coming.</p><p>"Harry....please talk to me." </p><p>" I...I can't Lou! It's embarrassing! " i wish i could stop crying, but I'm sobbing hard now. I feel so bloody stupid. </p><p>"Please! I promise not to tell anyone...please love!" </p><p>'love! That's it! He called me love!'</p><p>"I....I....I love....you!" I blurt out before i could change my mind.</p><p>I looked at him, he lay there open mouthed...</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Last first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV</p><p>Harry jumped up from the bed and walked quickly to the door. I got up and grabbed him by his arm and turned him round.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I asked with a worried tone. I could see tears in his eyes. Shit!</p><p>"I...I...need to go!" He whispered.</p><p>"Why? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"I...I said...I love you...you...you just said 'Oh' I shouldn't have said that" he was crying now, his eyes looking down.</p><p>"Harry! Sorry...you just took me by surprise. Look at me...please?"</p><p>He looked up slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks. I lifted my hands and wiped the tears away, then kept my hands on his cheeks.</p><p>I took him back to his bed and we sat down.</p><p>"Listen to me. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time how I feel about you, I was just too shy and wasn't sure how you felt about me." I smiled. He smiled back.</p><p>"Really?" He whispered.</p><p>"Really! I love you too Harry. Oh god that is such a relief to finally admit that!" I laughed.</p><p>"Nobody has ever loved me before" he said sadly.</p><p>"Well...that makes this special then. Would you be my boyfriend Harry? I asked as I held both of his hands. I could feel him shaking.</p><p>"Yes! Yes please...very much so!" He was a nervous wreck...it was cute.</p><p>I pulled him towards me and we cuddled.</p><p>I've never felt so happy.</p><p>"I wish I'd said something before now" he said as he was still cuddling me.</p><p>"Oh well... it's done now...you know I've been kinda obsessed with you!" I giggle, hoping I don't freak him out.</p><p>"What do you mean."</p><p>"Look..." I pull out my phone and show him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when this was taken?" I asked, studying his reaction.</p><p>"Oh...yes...that was in school. We were watching a show some kids put on. I didn't know you took that!" He smiled.</p><p>"I sat there watching you, not the show, I remember thinking how beautiful you were and that I must take a photo so I could look at you all the time. I sound really creepy now, don't I?"</p><p>Harry was smiling widely now.</p><p>"No...that's not creepy. It's nice. I mean... I'm not beautiful, but it's nice to think there's one person in the world who thinks I am." He blushed.</p><p>"When I'm not with you, I look at your photos and talk to them. Now, that does make me sound like an idiot, right?"</p><p>"Louis! Stop saying these things. I think it's lovely that you think like this about me. I couldn't wish for someone more lovely and caring than you."</p><p>I laid him down on the bed and cuddled him again. His cuddles were amazing. He smelled of strawberries and mint. My heart was melting. I'm falling so hard for this sweet, lovable, fragile boy. </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Lou?"</p><p>"Can...can I...kiss you?" I whispered.</p><p>"Yes please!" He giggled. That was cute!!</p><p>We looked into each others eyes, both smiling, and moved closer. Our lips met and gently touched.</p><p>I moved my lips slowly, not wanting to go too fast. My hand moved to his curly hair and I ran my fingers through it as we got a bit braver with our kiss.</p><p>He surprised me by licking my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth and our tongues met. We were taking it slow. I wanted our first kiss to be great, not sloppy. </p><p>I think my heart will explode, I'm breathing so fast and this boy is making me crazy.</p><p>Eventually, our lips part. We look into each others eyes again, and we smile, both trying to catch our breaths.</p><p>"Wow!" I pant.</p><p>He giggled. "Yeah...wow!" He was blushing.</p><p>"Thank you!" He said.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"For loving me...for being my friend, my boyfriend, for taking care of me, for my first kiss" he snuggled into my chest.</p><p>"Oh my god! Harry! You don't have to thank me, love. You deserve so much, and I'll do all I can to give it to you. I love you so..so much" I kissed the top of his head.</p><p>Within minutes I could tell he was asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. </p><p>"I love you Harry."</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Drag me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>It's been a month since i got together with Louis. Honestly, it's been the best month of my entire life!</p><p>It's also been difficult.</p><p>I've had a few seizures, not really bad ones, but bad enough. Luckily i was at home each time i had one. Louis was with me for all but one if them. </p><p>It's bloody scary when i have one. I don't know what it's like for other sufferers, but i just space out before they happen. It's like...I'm floating up in the clouds, and i can't breathe. </p><p>I feel nothing when i have one, probably just as well...Louis has told me he panics, and says it's really awful to see. I've asked him to record me, but he refused, he doesn't want me more upset about it than i already am. He is so lovely, thoughtful and caring.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>December 1st...pinch punch!</p><p>My birthday month... Yay!!!</p><p>It's monday morning...school...urgh! </p><p>Harry met me outside my door, and we walked hand in hand to school.</p><p>As we get to the gates, we spot a group of boys, they're staring at us in disgust, it's quite unnerving.</p><p>Harry looks at me, he looks scared.</p><p>"Don't worry Harry! Just ignore them and keep walking" i whisper, holding his hand tighter.</p><p>"Oh...look what we have here lads!!! A couple of poofs!" One boy yells, laughing, the others joining in. " shouldn't be allowed! Eww...holding hands in public! Disgusting! " he kept on.</p><p>I pulled Harry along quicker, trying to get away, but they were following us. I don't know them...never seen them before!</p><p>The leader ran and stopped in front of us...he did a kind of karate chop at our hands, so we let go of each other. It fucking hurt. I could see harry was crying and shaking.</p><p>"I don't know what your problem is mate...but just let us through please?" I was trying to be polite, but deep down, i was exploding with anger, but i was trying to stay in control for Harry's sake.</p><p>" Firstly...you're my problem, secondly i am NOT YOUR MATE! " he pushed my chest making me fall backwards "thirdly....why should we let you through? Poofs don't deserve an education!" He growled. I was really scared now. He looked so threatening .</p><p>"You piece of shit" i said.</p><p>"WHAT WAS THAT POOF?"</p><p>" I SAID...YOU PIECE OF SHIT! " i yelled back.</p><p>With that, he kicked me in my stomach...i cried in pain, praying he didn't do anything else.</p><p>"Now!...it's curly boys turn!" He turned to Harry and was about to kick him, when Harry fell to the ground.</p><p>"NO!" I screamed.</p><p>" what the fuck! Get up i wanna kick you down! " the thug yelled.</p><p>Harry started shaking....it was gentle to start, but gradually got stronger. His hands were in a weird shape, his neck thrown back, showing his veins. He was jerking all over the place.</p><p>"Let's get out of here!" The thug shouted at his mates. They all scarpered. Cowards!</p><p>I quickly got up and ran over to Harry, falling down next to him. </p><p>"It's ok baby...I'm here...you'll be ok" i was crying.</p><p>A few other kids were arriving at school, seeing us on the ground, they looked either stunned, worried or thought the sight was hilarious....wankers!</p><p>"Somebody help!" I cried out. I see two boys crouch down beside us.</p><p>" Lou! What happened? " it was Liam. He looked so concerned.</p><p>I couldn't answer him. I was only taking notice of my helpless boyfriend, laying on the freezing cold ground. </p><p>Liam put his arm around me, as Harry's seizure was coming to it's end. This seemed like a long one, but i didn't time it.</p><p>Niall had taken his coat off and put it over Harry. </p><p>My Mum appeared beside us, another child had gone and told her what was happening.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I wake up in a warm room, my head is thumping, and i feel sick. </p><p>I moan, and i feel someone take my hands...Louis!</p><p>"Lou?!" I whisper as i slowly come back to full consciousness.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm here love. How you feeling?" He kisses my hand.</p><p>" It happened again didn't it? " I sigh.</p><p>"Yes. It did" he kissed me again.</p><p>I suddenly remembered what happened before.</p><p>I sat bolt upright.</p><p>"LOU! LOU! YOU...THEY HURT YOU! OH MY GOD LOU! THEY KICKED YOU!" i was hysterical.</p><p>" Baby, calm down....I'm fine...honestly. Please...just lay down. " he says while forcing me down. I'm crying, again!</p><p>"I'm so so sorry Lou....don't hate me please!" I cried into the pillow .</p><p>"Why would i hate you Harry? I could never hate you. I love you, you silly sausage" he said as he pulled me into a cuddle. Eventually i calmed down.</p><p>"Harry, your Mum is here to take you home, love."</p><p>Mum walked over to me and gave me a kiss and cuddle. "Oh my boy! You ok? Let's get you home." </p><p>Mum and Louis help me out to the car. </p><p>"I'll see you later love, ok? You get some rest. And remember i love you so much."  Louis said as he kissed my goodbye.</p><p>" Thank you Lou! I love you too, see you later! " i kissed him back, and sat back in the passenger seat of Mums car. I waved as we drove off. I feel exhausted. </p><p>What a shit morning that was!</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Loved you first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>*knock knock* </p><p>Anne opens the door and smiles.</p><p>"Hi Lou! Thanks for coming over. You ok? Harry's on the sofa." She invites me in.</p><p>" That's ok. I'm alright, got a bit of a bruise, but fine other than that " i reply, as i walk into the living room. Harry is laid out on the sofa, with a pink blanket covering him, only his face above his nose is showing. He looks cute, but very tired. He sees me, sits up a bit, and smiles.</p><p>"Lou!" He says while holding his arms out. I sit next to him and give him a cuddle. </p><p>" you ok baby? " i ask. </p><p>"I'm ok. I've slept most of the day. Always knocks me for six. It's so annoying." He looked sad.</p><p>" I'm sorry. Do you think it was because of those kids that brought it on? " </p><p>"Maybe....the doctor said stress can do it, and i was watching you getting a kicking" he sniffed.</p><p>I laid down next to him on the sofa, lucky it's a large one! I wrapped my arms around him and played with his curls. I can tell he's trying not to cry.</p><p>"It's ok Harry! Daddy's here!" </p><p>" What?? " Harry sat up a bit and laughed, tears still in his eyes though. "Did you really say that?"</p><p>" oh my god! I didn't mean it like that! Shit! " i laughed back at him. "I meant that I'll protect you and look after you....oh god! I'll just shut up, i think!" I could feel my face turning red.</p><p>Harry giggled and laid back down. I'm glad i could make him laugh. Maybe i did mean it the way he thought!</p><p>Anne walked in and saw us cuddling.</p><p>"Aww...that's cute...can i take a photo?" </p><p>"NO Mum! " Harry shouted. She laughed.</p><p>"Ok! I was only joking! Anyway, no funny business you two, you're too young! Louis...would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked smiling. I love Harry's Mum!</p><p>"Oh yes please...if thats ok. I better check with Mum first."</p><p>I took out my phone and made a quick call. Mum said it's fine, as long as i behave myself. What is it with these adults not trusting us??</p><p>We just cuddled until Anne told us the food was ready. We sat down at the table, that's when i properly noticed how tired Harry was looking.</p><p>"You ok babe?" I whispered as Anne went to get some drinks.</p><p>"Yes Lou, just tired, i told you." He whispered back, and Anne came back with some juice.</p><p>"Thanks Anne, this looks and smells delicious!" </p><p>'just like Harry!' I thought to myself and smiled.</p><p>"Why thanks Louis. It's one of Harry's favourites! Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with homemade mash!" </p><p>I was already tucking into it when she finished telling me what it was.</p><p>"Oh wow! This is lovely! You gotta give Mum the recipe!" I said, my mouth full of food. I looked over at Harry , he hadn't even touched his food yet.</p><p>"Come on Harry, tuck in! It'll get cold!" Anne said.</p><p>" I'm not very hungry Mum! " he said, looking down at his lap. "Can i be excused?" </p><p>" Harry, love! You've not eaten much today. You must eat. " she said sympathetically.</p><p>"I...I...can't! I'm not hungry! Can i please leave the table."</p><p>" Not until you've eaten something! " </p><p>It went silent. I looked at Harry, he had tears in his eyes, but didn't make a move to eat. Anne carried on eating, i wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>"Mum..."</p><p>" No Harry...now eat...please! "</p><p>Harry burst into tears, and jumped up from the table, and ran upstairs, i heard a door slamming, then it went quiet.</p><p>"HARRY EDWARD STYLES....GET BACK DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR DINNER NOW!" Anne screamed. He'd long gone though. I sat there dumbfounded. I looked at Anne. She was crying too. Jesus!</p><p>"Anne? Are you ok?"</p><p>" yes. ..oh god I'm sorry! This whole illness has really tired me out. Seeing your son having seizures most days, is so scary and upsetting. I think I've been bottling things up. I didn't mean to shout at him! " she sobbed.</p><p>I got up and gave her a hug. "Shall i get my Mum over for a chat?"</p><p>She smiled and wiped her tears away. " yes please love, just let me apologise to Harry first" she got up and went upstairs.</p><p>I could hear her calling Harry's name, but no door was opening. "Louis! Can you come up here please?" She called down to me.</p><p>" Sure! " i replied and made my way upstairs.</p><p>"He's in here, but won't answer me, can you try?" She said pointing towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Harry....It's Lou...obviously. Can you open the door love please?" </p><p>No response.</p><p>"Harry...please...i just wanna see that you're ok. Your Mum said don't worry about dinner, and she's sorry she shouted at you! Please Harry!"</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>I'm getting worried now.</p><p>"Baby....you're scaring us....please open the door!"</p><p>Anne gives me a worried look.</p><p>"Can you break the door down Lou....I'm scared something has happened!"</p><p>I didn't hesitate. I took a run up, and bashed the door down.</p><p>"HARRY!" we both screamed!</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I bashed the door in.</p><p>"HARRY!" we both screamed.</p><p>Harry was laying motionless on the floor, covered in sweat, vomit and urine. I gagged as i sat next to him, putting him in the recovery position. Anne was on the phone, calling an ambulance.</p><p>I checked for a pulse, as Anne rushed back in, crying.  "Is he...is he?" She mumbled.</p><p>"No! He has a pulse, its really fast though" i answered. </p><p>"It's ok Harry, you'll be ok love" i whispered, my voice shaky, as i pushed his hair from his forehead.</p><p>I heard knocking at the door, and rushed down to let the paramedics in.</p><p>---</p><p>We're sitting in the family waiting room at the hot. A doctor comes in and introduces herself as Doctor Swift.</p><p>"As you know Harry suffered an epileptic seizure, quite a bad one. We have done some tests, but need to do more, that he needs to be awake for. He's not conscious yet, I'm afraid. So he needs to stay here for a while. I'll take you to him now" she smiled as we all followed her to Harry's room.</p><p>Harry is in a bed. He has an oxygen mask covering his beautiful mouth, a drip in his wrist and there's a heart monitor beeping next to him. He looks so helpless and fragile. I wish i could take his suffering away.</p><p>I sit to his left, his Mum to his right, we both take a hand, I'm careful not to touch his drip.</p><p>Anne looks heartbroken. I know how she's feeling. I love Harry.</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>God! My head is thumping! I try to lift my hand, to rub my forehead, but there's a weight holding it down. I feel my hand being squeezed. I open my eyes slowly, everything is blurry.</p><p>"Hey baby!" Louis says, with a small smile, but his eyes are damp, red and puffy.</p><p>'what's wrong with him? ' i wonder.</p><p>"Lou?" I whisper as i try to get this thing off my face.</p><p>" no love, you need to keep that on, it's helping you breathe " Mum said as she put it back on.</p><p>"Mum!"</p><p>" my baby! " she cried.</p><p>'why is she crying?' I think.</p><p>"Where am i?" I whispered again. I didn't have much energy.</p><p>"You're in hospital, love." Mum said sadly.</p><p>" W-Why? "</p><p>Louis looked sad too. "You had a bad seizure. They're doing tests so you have to stay in for a bit." He rubbed my knuckles .</p><p>"I-I had a seizure?" </p><p>" yes love. Don't you remember? " Louis asked.</p><p>I shook my head. Thats why i feel like shit then.</p><p>"Why?" I ask. They looked confused .</p><p>"Why what baby?" Mum replied.</p><p>" why did i have a fit? I've never had one before, so why now? "</p><p>Mum and Louis looked at each other in shock. 'what the hell is going on?' I think.</p><p>"Why?" I repeat.</p><p>"Erm...I'll be back in a minute" Mum said, Louis nodded. Something's going on here!</p><p>"Lou...what is it?"</p><p>" Baby...Your Mum's just gone to get the doctor. " he held my hand tight. I'm really scared. I can't help the tears falling from my eyes. </p><p>"I'm scared Lou!" I cry out. He pulled me into his arms, and i sob into his shirt.</p><p>"Shhh.....don't cry Harry. Please don't."</p><p>Mum returns with the doctor.</p><p>"Hi Harry" she greets me. " your Mum said your having some memory issues? Don't worry, that's what we're doing tests for. Now you're awake, we can start them soon. ok? " </p><p>I nodded even though i had no clue what she was talking about.</p><p>Mum said thanks and the doctor left.</p><p>"Don't worry Harry!" Mum said as she kissed my head. I nodded. I just want to sleep.</p><p>" try to stay awake love, you'll be going for tests soon." Louis said calmly though he looked worried sick.</p><p>"Hi Harry and family!" A too cheery porter walks in.</p><p>I'm told to sit in a wheelchair, and am whisked off to another  room, Louis and Mum are beside me.</p><p>"You need to wait in here" the porter said to them, pointing to a waiting room.</p><p>"Bye love, see you soon." Mum kissed me. </p><p>" you'll be ok baby. " Louis kissed me too.</p><p>I nodded. I seemed to have lost my voice, as i was taken into a special room with massive machines. Now I'm even more scared. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Does he know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Do you think they're gonna find something bad?" I ask Anne , who is sitting next to me on a worn out black sofa in the family waiting room. </p><p>"I hope not...I'd rather it was me going through this than my poor baby boy" i can see she's trying not to cry, I'm doing the same thing. She takes my hands. It's comforting.</p><p>We'd only been in the room for half an hour, when the door opened and Doctor Swift came in, looking concerned.</p><p>My heart sank.</p><p>"Doctor? Is everything alright?" Anne asked, as she jumped up from her seat.</p><p>"Please, sit down Mrs Styles. She sat down, taking my hand again. My pulse was racing.</p><p>" I'm afraid Harry had another seizure, as he was going in the scanner. We couldn't perform the scan. We've put him on a higher dosage of his medication." she explained.</p><p>Anne looked at me, we were both in tears now.</p><p>"Is he...will he be ok?" She whispered.</p><p>"With your permission, we'd like him to stay in for a while. We need to check the medication is correct, and still need more tests and a brain scan done. Is that ok?"</p><p>"Yes! yes! of course, we just want him better...please! " Anne answered.</p><p>"Thank you! " he's on his way back to his room now, so you can go back in whenever you're ready. " Doctor Swift said as she opened the door to leave.</p><p>"Thank you Doctor!" Anne said.</p><p>As soon as she left, Anne threw her arms around me and cried, i let some tears out too. We sat and hugged and cried for a few minutes, before we broke it, both wiping our eyes, and trying to get ourselves together.</p><p>"Come on love" Anne gestured for me to stand up. "Let's go see our boy" she smiled.</p><p>We left that room and walked down the corridor until we reached Harry's room. We can see through the window that he's back in his bed. We go in.</p><p>We sit back in our seats and take his hands. He's unconscious, probably will be for a while. I wish he would be well again. I want the happy, energetic, annoying Harry back...he's been gone for a while now, and i miss him so much!</p><p>Don't get me wrong, i love sad, tired, boring Harry, but I'd give anything for the old Harry back. </p><p>"Lou...how about we go get something to eat? Harry's going to be asleep for a while. Don't know about you, but I'm starving. " Anne asks. I don't think she really wants to leave his side, but she's right, we need to eat.</p><p>"Ok, can we be quick though, case he wakes and wonders where we are?" I really don't want him alone when he wakes, he might be scared.</p><p>"Sure...let's go love!" She takes my hand and we leave Harry and head to the cafeteria .</p><p>---- </p><p>Anne's POV:</p><p>It's quite busy in the cafe, we're lucky to find an empty table. I didn't want to leave my son, but if i don't eat soon, i think I'll pass out. Louis looks pale and so sad. I love the fact that he's Harry's best friend and now boyfriend. They've been friends since they were babies, so I'm not really surprised they finally got together. I love Louis like a son already.</p><p>I got myself a cheese and tomato sandwich and a coffee, Louis chose a chicken salad sandwich and cup of tea. We sit and eat and drink. I can tell Louis wants to get back quickly, thats how much he loves my boy.</p><p>"How you doing Lou?" I ask him.</p><p>" I should be asking you that Anne! " he replies between mouthfulls. "But...I'm scared, i want him to be well again." He sniffs.</p><p>" I know love! I do too. I'd give my life for him" I reached over and placed my hand on his. "I'm scared too!"</p><p>We eat the rest of our food in silence. Once we'd finished, we made our way back to Harry.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Harry's been asleep for 3 hours since the last fit. I've managed to grab a couple hours sleep myself, not sure it was a good idea. I woke up feeling rotten, you either need a proper full nights sleep, or none at all. Or i do anyway!</p><p>Anne had gone somewhere while i was sleeping, so I'm alone with Harry.</p><p>I hold his hand and rub my thumb over his knuckles. His skin feels cold. He looks pale. I wish i could get into bed with him, i need to cuddle him. </p><p>"Harry....I love you. When are you gonna wake up? You're being very lazy, you know!?" I laugh quietly. " come on, wake up! I need cheering up....tell me one of your crap jokes! Please baby...wake up! "</p><p>I feel his hand move slightly, he can hear me!</p><p>"Harry! Wake up!"</p><p>He squeezed my hand gently.</p><p>"Baby!" I stroke his hand.</p><p>He groans and his eyes flicker. He moves his other hand to his mask and tries to take it off again.</p><p>"No Harry! You need to keep it on. It's helping you. Can you talk?"</p><p>"Hmmmm... "</p><p>"Can you hear me"</p><p>"Hmmmm..."</p><p>I don't push him any more, I'll let him wake up on his own accord. I wonder where Anne is?</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. If I could fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I needed some air, as I'd been stuck in hospital for what seemed like days. I decided to take a long walk. Somehow i made it to the beach. I need this. Just me. </p><p>Maybe some sea and sun would cure my illness, yes, that will work.</p><p>I take steps to the waters edge. It's so clear and calm. It looks like a beach in some hot country, not in England. It's so beautiful and relaxing.</p><p>I find myself in a trance, like one of the seizures i sometimes have. It's not a full on seizure, they're the ones i get a lot, these are just little ones, where i just zone out, and never remember anything. </p><p>Anyway, i start to walk towards the water, expecting it to be freezing, it is December in England after all, but it's really warm. I walk in further, until I'm up to my waist. I then lower myself so I'm up to my neck.</p><p>This is the most relaxed i have ever felt. I lift my feet off of the sea bed and start to float. I don't kick, I'm just floating. I lay back, the sun shining down on my sleepy body.</p><p>I think i must have fallen asleep, as when i open my eyes, it seems later in the day, it's got a bit colder, the water isn't so warm. I decide i must get out now, my fingers and toes are wrinkled.</p><p>I made my way out, i had no towel, so i had to let the air dry me. I start to walk along the beach. There's a little trail that leads up from the beach. I don't know where it leads to, but i walk it anyway.</p><p>It's fairly steep, and it's tiring me out. Maybe i should get back to the hospital. I carry on up the trail. It's a lovely walk. There's so many beautiful flowers all the way up. I see some bunnies and butterflies too. </p><p>Maybe I've been asleep for months then, as I'm sure it is winter, not summer!</p><p>Finally...i make it to the top! I'm out of breath, and extremely tired. I could easily just lay down right here and fall asleep. </p><p>I'm suddenly hit by a dark depression.</p><p>The sun has gone. It's cold. There's dark clouds hovering above me. My head is aching and i feel sick and weak. </p><p>A bright flash of lightening, and crash of thunder nearly scares me to death. I've always hating being outside in a storm. I fall to the ground, pulling myself into a tight ball, hoping to block it out. I'm out in the open, dangerous in a storm! I should move somewhere safe!</p><p>It's dark though, i have no phone, no torch.</p><p>I can't see my hand in front of my face. I know roughly which direction i was facing, so if i turn left, i should find the trail again. </p><p>I get up slowly. Another flash and crash scare me again, and i throw myself back down to the ground, until it passes.</p><p>I'm up again and start walking. The trail should be just in front of me.</p><p>I take slow tentative steps. I'm crying and shaking from being scared and freezing cold. </p><p>Suddenly, my foot hits thin air and I'm falling. I try to grab something, but i can't. I'm falling so fast.</p><p>Right now....i wish i could fly.</p><p>But...I'm falling...falling...falling...</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Temporary fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I was walking out of Harry's bathroom, when i heard him scream. </p><p>I panicked and rushed over to his bed. He was trying to sit up, pulling at his oxygen mask. I pressed the red emergency button above his bed.</p><p>He was struggling to breathe and his face was pale.</p><p>Two nurses and his doctor ran in and went to work on Harry. My mind went blank...i don't know what they were doing to him, all i could hear were his gasps for breath. </p><p>I had to sit down, i was feeling faint. 'where are you Anne! Harry needs you!' I thought. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick message.</p><p>Two minutes later, she burst through the door in a panic. I jumped up and held her as we watched the doctor and nurses.</p><p>His gasps for breath had stopped. The nurses left his room and the doctor turned to face us.</p><p>She motioned for us to sit down, so we did, holding each others hand.</p><p>"He's stable now. It was a severe panic attack, not a seizure. We're not sure what caused it. Maybe a nightmare?" She spoke quietly.</p><p>" a nightmare? He had those before, after a seizure. He told me it's usually about him dying" i said sadly.</p><p>"That's probably what happened then. I've given him a sedative, so he'll be asleep for a while. The new dose of medication should be taking effect, so we'll see how that goes. Any questions?"</p><p>" you said about a brain scan? Do you think there's something wrong with his brain? And when will he have it done? " Anne asked, rubbing her thumb on my knuckles.</p><p>"Oh yes....he'll have the scan once he's awake. It's just precautionary. We'll know more once it's done. Try not to worry." She smiled at both of us. She got up and left the room.</p><p>Anne was crying, i put my arm around her, trying to stop my own tears. It was horrible watching Harry struggle to breathe. He was sound asleep now, quietly snoring. He looked peaceful, so different to just ten minutes ago.</p><p>"Shall we take a walk...get a cuppa?" I asked.</p><p>" ok love! " she replied, as we both stood up and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind us.</p><p>---</p><p>We both got a hot drink and went to sit at a table next to a window, that overlooked a beautiful garden. It had started snowing, not heavy, just enough to leave a thin blanket on the cold ground.</p><p>We sat in silence for a while, watching the snow, and thinking about Harry.</p><p>"Louis?" Anne snapped me out of my daydream.</p><p>"Hmmm...yes?" I turn to face her. Her eyes are still glossy.</p><p>" you know, you don't have to stay here. You must have other things to do? Not that i want you to go, but, if you want to... " she said sadly.</p><p>"Anne...i won't leave. I can't! Not unless you tell me to. I love him so much." I started crying.</p><p>Anne puts her hand on mine again. "Oh Louis love! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. Don't cry please!" </p><p>I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my jumper sleeve. "Sorry!"</p><p>We finished our drinks and headed back to Harry. </p><p>---</p><p>He was still asleep when we got back. He hasn't even moved. I wish he would wake up, and be cured. Why did he have to get this illness? It's not fair, that someone so lovely can get ill like this.</p><p>I was busy looking at him. I took note of his gorgeous face. His perfect plump pink lips, his long dark eyelashes, his cute nose, his tiny ears, his jawline to die for, not to mention those dimples! I wish i could see his amazing emerald green eyes....they were my favourite thing. That's what i fell in love with first. I was smiling.</p><p>His eyes slowly flickered open, adjusting to the bright light. </p><p>"Harry!" I yelped. " how are you feeling? "</p><p>He groaned, still not quite awake.</p><p>"You've been asleep a while. Your Mum just popped home for a shower and change of clothes, she'll be back soon." I explained, as he looked confused.</p><p>He lifted his hand trying to remove the mask again. I grabbed his hand and told him to leave it.</p><p>"I'm just going to find the doctor, back in a min love!" I said as i left the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I feel so tired, like the most tired i think I've ever felt. I'm in a strange room. Is it a hospital room? Why am i here again? I want to go home. </p><p>I sit myself up and take off this bloody mask. I feel weird and dizzy, so i put my head down for a minute until the dizziness goes. I pull the sheet off my legs and try to swing my legs around. There's like a tube going up this horrible gown I'm wearing. What's that for? I pull the gown up and gasp, as the tube is going up my... What the fuck! </p><p>Should i pull it out? it might hurt. It feels weird.  Urgh! How can i get up now. I sigh. I want to go HOME!</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I walk in Harry's room with doctor Swift and am shocked! </p><p>"Harry! What are you doing? Don't touch that!" </p><p>" Harry. You mustn't touch your catheter! You need to get back into bed now. You'll be going for your scan soon. " Doctor Swift told him. "We just need your Mum's permission to go. "</p><p>"She'll be back soon...i texted her when Harry woke up" i said to the doctor, she nodded.</p><p>"That's fine. Let me know when she's back so we can get going. I'll be back soon, and Harry.....don't touch! " she smiled.</p><p>"What were you trying to do Harry? You can't pull that out! I was trying not to laugh, but seeing him half naked was funny.</p><p>"It's uncomfortable and i want to go home" he replied seriously.</p><p>"Oh love...you can't go home yet. Hopefully soon, yeah?" I hugged him.</p><p>" Ok" he sighed and laid back on his pillows.</p><p>Now we need to wait for the scan. Please let it be ok. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. One way or another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Harry was down having his scan. Anne and I are sat in his room, worrying, as usual. </p><p>"How long will the results take?" I asked her.</p><p>" i don't know Louis...not too long, hopefully! I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong with his brain."  She was fiddling nervously with her rings.</p><p>I didn't say anything else. I didn't know what else i could say. So we just sat in silence for the next hour or so. </p><p>I'd fallen asleep, my head on Harry's bed, when the door opened, waking me up. Harry was wheeled back in and helped back into his bed.</p><p>"Hey love! You ok? How was it?" Anne asked as she tucked him in.</p><p>" it was scary, Mum." He whispered. I didn't like being closed in like that! " </p><p>I took Harry's hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort him.</p><p>The doctor came in and told us they should get the results soon. The sooner the better. </p><p>"Try get some sleep Harry. You look exhausted" Anne said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss. </p><p>" Yeah. You need some beauty sleep! " i laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I leaned over and hugged him.</p><p>Harry didn't argue...he closed his eyes and was soon asleep. </p><p>---</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I heard Louis and Mum leaving my room. I opened my eyes. I'd pretended to be asleep, so they would leave. I wanted to be alone.</p><p>The scan had given me a headache. I don't like closed in spaces, and the lights in the machine made me feel sick. I had loud music playing in my ears. I'd chosen to listen to Ed Sheeran, I like his music, but it was way too loud for my liking.</p><p>I managed to control my panic and not have an attack, but just thinking about it now, was making me feel physically sick. </p><p>Not thinking about my actions, i pulled my sheet off my body and took hold of the catheter tube, and pulled it til it popped out. It hurt like fuck, and i felt very sore straight after. </p><p>I got up out of the bed and walked as best i could to my bathroom. I kneeled down in front of the toilet and spewed my guts up. My stomach hurt so much. I threw up for a good five minutes, before i was just bringing up bile. My throat was stinging and i was crying. </p><p>I looked down at my gown and saw blood. Lifting the gown i saw that it was coming from my penis, i must've damaged myself when i pulled the catheter out. Fuck! It hurt so much!</p><p>I managed to drag myself up off of the floor, and out of the bathroom. </p><p>I found my clothes near my bed, and slowly put them on. ' I'm getting out of here!' I thought determined.</p><p>I opened the door and peeked out, checking that i wouldn't be seen.</p><p>I walked slowly down the corridor, holding on to the wall for support. I felt so weak and tired.</p><p>I don't know how i managed it, but i found myself outside. I was in the hospital gardens. It had been snowing, i didn't realise that it had been. I loved the snow. I loved making snowmen, and snow angels, having snowball fights with my friends. But...I'm freezing. I only have a t shirt, joggers, a sweater and trainers on. It's nice to get some fresh air, after being inside for so long. </p><p>I see a bench near a tree and decide to take a seat for a while. All that walking has worn me out.</p><p>I sit down slowly, I'm still hurting lots from down below. </p><p>I feel my eyes getting heavy, and very soon i drift off to sleep, my teeth chattering.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>We met Harry's doctor as we were walking back to his room. She said she had his scan results, so we followed her back.</p><p>We walked in the room, to find an empty bed and no sign of Harry. Panic!</p><p>  " where's he gone? Has he gone for more tests? " Anne asked.</p><p>"No. We've done them all. This is very strange." The doctor replied.</p><p>I checked the bathroom. "Doctor!" I called out, " he's been in here...he's been sick...and there's....there's blood on the floor, and his gown is here too! "</p><p>Anne checked for his clothes, not finding them. </p><p>"Oh god! Louis! He's gone!" Anne cried.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hey Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>We're worried sick! It's been half an hour since we found Harry's empty bed, and no sign of him. The doctor had alerted security and they were searching the hospital grounds for him. He couldn't have gone too far.</p><p>Anne and I were searching together. As we were rushing down hallways, we came across a door that lead to some gardens.</p><p>"Anne!" I stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm pulling her backwards . "Look...out there...is that him?" I opened the door and ran outside, nearly slipping on the snow. </p><p>There we found Harry, slumped on a bench, freezing cold and unconscious. </p><p>"Quick! Go get help Louis!" Anne shouted, as i ran off, and she took her coat off wrapping it around him, rubbing his arms, trying to warm him up.</p><p>I returned a minute later with the doctor and two porters wheeling a trolley. They lifted Harry onto it carefully, and we all sped off back indoors. Harry was taken away from us. We didn't know what was happening or how he was. I've never been so scared.</p><p>---</p><p>It seemed like we'd been waiting forever, when the doors opened and Harry was wheeled back in. </p><p>He looked as white as a ghost. He was wrapped in a special heating blanket, another drip attached to his hand, the catheter was back in place and the oxygen mask was back on his mouth and nose. I could see through the mask, that his lips looked grey. He was asleep. It seems he's hardly ever awake at the moment. I miss his beautiful green eyes.</p><p>The doctor came in.</p><p>"Harry gave us all a fright didn't he? He was lucky you found him so quickly. His temperature dropped dangerously low, so we'll keep him under this blanket for a while. He might have some pain from removing his catheter too."</p><p>" I'm so sorry doctor. I don't know why he would do that. " Anne whispered.</p><p>"Please...there's no need. We do need to discuss his scan results though." She took out his files and looked down at them, and sighed, not a good sign."</p><p>" I'm afraid his scan showed an abnormality. "</p><p>"Oh god!" Anne cried, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"It shows there is a part of his brain that isn't working properly. He's probably had it since birth, but it's only become worse and noticeable recently. It's what is causing his seizures."</p><p>" can it be fixed? " Anne asks hopefully.</p><p>"There is an operation that we can do. It is risky though. Firstly, theres a chance it may not work. Secondly, it could leave his brain more damaged."</p><p>" but....if he doesn't have it....what would happen? "</p><p>"With no surgery, his seizures could become a lot worse. He may spend more time here than at home."</p><p>" And...if it works...the seizures will stop? " I ask.</p><p>"We can't say 100% positively that he would be cured. The operation has been performed before with a 90% success. I think you need to think over the options very carefully" she smiled slightly.</p><p>We sat and discussed the options with the doctor for over an hour. We were both in tears. Harry looked so helpless laying in the bed, asleep. Anne had made up her mind.</p><p>"I think he should have the op. If there's a chance that he'd be cured, then i want that."</p><p>" Ok. I'll see when we can do it. I'll let you know as soon as possible. Try not to worry. " the doctor said as she left the room. </p><p>Anne and I hugged each other for a while after she had left, crying and praying the surgery would work. We want our Harry back.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Harry's operation was scheduled quickly, thank god. </p><p>He was taken down 3 hours ago. They said it might take hours, so i took the opportunity to go home, shower, have some sleep, change my clothes and eat a decent meal.</p><p>I haven't been looking after myself recently, though Anne tried her best to get me to rest and eat, but i just couldn't leave Harry.</p><p>I told my Mum to wake me up after 4 hours, she said i needed more sleep, but i said I'd be fine. So, she woke me up after 5! Yes i was angry, but i kept my anger to myself. </p><p>I got up and got dressed, and went downstairs. Mum was in the living room watching 'Doctors' ... Just what i need!</p><p>"Oh hi love! You ready for some food now? Come sit down" she patted the seat next to her, i walked over and sat down.</p><p>I cuddled up next to her. I haven't seen her as much as I'd like to recently. She understood that I wanted to be with Harry.</p><p>She put her arm around my shoulder, and rested her chin on my head as i tucked myself in closer to her.</p><p>"Lou...are you ok? I've been so worried about how this is affecting you." Mum whispered.</p><p>I sniffed, "i'm so sad and tired Mum, but i need to see him. He's my best friend and...and I just want him better. I need to go back." I was crying quietly.</p><p>" I'll take you back soon...but only if you eat first. "</p><p>"Ok. I'll try." I replied.</p><p>"stay there, I'll bring it in." she got up and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she returned with a plate of sausage, mash and beans, with a cup of Yorkshire tea.</p><p>She sat next to me with her own plate of food, and we ate in silence. </p><p>I'd nearly cleared my plate, but i felt full. "I'm sorry Mum, i can't eat the rest. I'm gonna pop!"</p><p>Mum looked at my plate. " That's fine Lou. You ate more than I thought you would. " She smiled, as she got up and took our plates to the kitchen.</p><p>"Give me ten minutes to freshen up, and we'll go to the hospital. If it's ok with Anne, I'd like to stay for a bit." She went upstairs to get changed and whatever else.</p><p>---</p><p>We arrived at the hospital and went up to Harry's room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>Anne looked up at us, she is sat next to Harry. Thank god the operation is over!</p><p>"Louis...Jay!" She got up. and rushed over to my Mum and hugged her, she started crying again.</p><p>"How are you? And Harry? Did the surgery go as planned?" Mum asked too many questions at once.</p><p>Anne pulled Mum over and they sat next to each other. Mum took Annes hand in hers.</p><p>I walked around and sat next to Harry, opposite our Mums. I looked at him closely, while Anne discussed how everything is.</p><p>"They said the op went ok, but he may take a while to wake up."</p><p>*He looks so tired.*</p><p>"They successfully removed the abmormality."</p><p>*He's still pretty.*</p><p>"But he might have to learn things again."</p><p>*I miss your green eyes!*</p><p>"He may still have memory loss."</p><p>*I miss your terrible jokes!*</p><p>"But...the seizures should stop."</p><p>*Please be ok.*</p><p>"I just want our Harry back!" She wrapped her arms around my Mum.</p><p>I took Harry's hand in mine. He felt cold.</p><p>I felt Harry's hand twitch. " oh my god Harry! Wake up please! " </p><p>His eyes flickered and opened suddenly. He sat up quickly and shouted...</p><p>"LOUIS! LOUIS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" </p><p>" Shhhh....don't shout! " i laughed. It was so nice to see him awake.</p><p>"Let's go for a walk!" He said as he whipped off his sheets and pulled out all his tubes again . He grabbed my hand and we walked out the room and down the corridor.</p><p>We came across the door that lead to the gardens again, and he pushed it open, walking out to the bench we found him on before.</p><p>" i missed you so much Lou! " he said happily, pulling me down to sit next to him.</p><p>It's still snowing. It's still freezing out here, and Harry is wearing only a gown. I see him shivering, but i had no coat on either.</p><p>So, i put my arm around him and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>"That feels nice Lou!" He giggled. He certainly woke up happy. I've not seen him this happy for months.</p><p>Suddenly, he jumped up, pulling me with him. "Lets build a snowman!" He laughed, and bent over, starting to roll a ball of freezing snow. As he bent over, the back of his gown fell open, showing he had no underwear on. I gasped then laughed.</p><p>"Harry! For gods sake! You have no pants on and everyone can see your arse! Nice as that is, i don't think strangers want to see it!</p><p>I ran over and pulled it shut again. He laughed as i must've tickled him. He got up and stopped. He stared into my eyes.</p><p>His eyes were so beautiful, emerald green. I've missed them so much!</p><p>He leant forward slowly, holding my cheeks and brought his lips to mine. Oh god!</p><p>"LOUIS! ..... HARRY'S AWAKE!"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Harry! Harry!" I jumped up.</p><p>"Louis...sit down, everything is ok. What's wrong?" My Mum said.</p><p>I looked at Harry, then at her, confused.</p><p>"You said he was awake!" I gasped, and sat down again, staring at Harry. He's still asleep. What's going on?</p><p>"No,love, sorry, you must've been dreaming. He hasn't woken up. It'll be a while yet, i expect." Mum stood behind me, rubbing my shoulders . I sighed.</p><p>"Where's Anne?" I noticed she wasn't in the room.</p><p>"She's gone to get some rest. I had to force her to go. She's exhausted, poor woman!" Mum replied.</p><p>" Oh. Did they say if the operation worked? " i asked.</p><p>Mum pulled up a chair and sat next to me, taking my hand in hers.</p><p>"They won't know until he wakes up and do more tests, but they said they removed the abnormality. Just have to keep our fingers crossed." </p><p>I sighed again. Tears now in my eyes.</p><p>"Don't cry love. He's got us to help him recover. He's got the best friend anyone could wish for in you! </p><p>I sniffed and rested my head on her shoulders.</p><p>"I love him Mum. I don't know what I'd do without him. I love him so much!" I burst into tears . God I'm such a wimp!</p><p>"I know you do. You're both lucky to have each other." She smiled.</p><p>We sat in silence for a while, the only noise was the sound of me crying.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Only Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I made my way back to Harry's room. It was noon the following day, I'd gone home last night. I needed some proper sleep in my own bed, but I'm not sure i actually slept that much. </p><p>I walked in and saw Harry laying in his bed. He didn't look quite so pale as he had done, which was good. He is asleep. I don't know if he's been awake since his op. Anne isn't here. I'm assuming she's gone to get some lunch. </p><p>I sat down next to Harry and held his hand. It feels warm. Wake up please.</p><p>A nurse comes in and does her checks. </p><p>"Has he woken up since the op?" I ask her.</p><p>She smiled as she wrote on the clipboard. "Yes, he was awake a little while ago. He seems to be doing well." That's a relief.</p><p>"Thank you." I smile back.</p><p>The nurse finishes her checks and leaves me and Harry alone.</p><p>"Harry, love. I don't know if you can hear me. Please wake up. I need to know you're ok. I've missed you. So, so much. I miss your beautiful eyes, your gorgeous smile, the way you say 'obviously'" i laughed " the way your shake your hair out, your bad jokes, your clumsiness, and the way you make me the best cup of tea. I need you Harry, please wake up. " i had tears falling now.</p><p>I felt a squeeze of my hand, i looked down to make sure i hadn't imagined it. He did it again.</p><p>"Harry! Open your eyes babe, please." I stared at him, and he squeezed my hand harder. </p><p>" come on love, you can do it! "</p><p>His eyes flickered, and he moaned. Then his eyes opened fully. He looked around, then at me. He stared into my eyes.</p><p>"Hey baby. God I've missed you. How are you feeling?" I held his hand tightly.</p><p>He looked at me, confused.</p><p>"W-who are y-y-you?" He mumbled. </p><p>My heart dropped.</p><p>"It's Louis, love. You remember me?" </p><p>" N-n-n-n" was all he could get out, he was struggling to speak. </p><p>Shit!</p><p>I pushed the emergency button next to his bed, and a nurse rushed in.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" She asked as she went to check on Harry.</p><p>"He-he can't speak properly, and he...he can't remember me...I'm his b-boyfriend. What's wrong with him?" I cried.</p><p>" i need to get the doctor". She said as she left the room.</p><p>I got my phone out and called Anne. She answered.</p><p>"Hello Louis is Harry ok?" She sounded worried.</p><p>" he's awake Anne, but...but he is having trouble speaking, and...he doesn't remember me. The doctor is on his way. I'm scared! "</p><p>"I'm on my way!" She hung up. Harry was still giving me a confused look.</p><p>"Baby...are you sure you don't know who i am?" </p><p>" N-n-n" he gave up trying and sighed, looking away from me.</p><p>Anne burst into the room. "Harry my love. I'm here. You're ok right!" She held his hand. Again he looked confused.</p><p>he didn't say anything just moaned in frustration.</p><p>The doctor arrived with the same nurse. We explained what was happening.</p><p>"We need to do more tests. It looks as if there might've been some damage from the operation. I'll get a memory test arranged, and he will need another scan. It might just be swelling, but just to be on the safe side. We'll sort this out ASAP. Try not to worry. But don't push him to remember just now."</p><p>After the doctor left, we sat down next to Harry and stared at each other, both trying not to cry in front of him. </p><p>I noticed Harry was shaking slightly, i took his hand.</p><p>"It's ok Harry. Everything will be ok." I tried to reassure him. He closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep. I sighed.</p><p>I whispered to Anne "he will be ok, won't he?" </p><p>" I don't know Lou. Time will tell. Let's see what these tests and scans show. " she replied, taking Harry's other hand.</p><p>I think we both prayed that afternoon.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sweet creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I can feel someone holding my hand. I squeezed it.</p><p>"Harry! Open your eyes babe, please." I heard a voice. I squeezed the hand harder .</p><p>"Come on love, you can do it!"</p><p>My eyes flickered, and i let out a moan, my head hurts so much. I fully opened my eyes and took a look around. Where am I?</p><p>There was a young guy sat next to me. Who is he? I stared into his eyes, trying to remember.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>"Hey baby. God I've missed you. How are you feeling?" He held my hand tightly.</p><p>I looked at him, confused. Why is he talking to me?</p><p>"W-who are y-y-you? I mumbled.</p><p>He looked shocked. "It's Louis, love. You remember me?" He asked.</p><p>" N-n-n-n" i tried to say 'No i haven't a clue who you are', but i can't. </p><p>The guy stood up quickly and pushed something next to me, a nurse rushed in.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" She asked as she bustled around me.</p><p>" he-he can't speak properly, and he...he can't remember me...I'm his b-boyfriend. What's wrong with him? " he cried.</p><p>Boyfriend??</p><p>"I need to get the doctor." The nurse told him, and left the room.</p><p>He took out a phone and called someone. </p><p>"He's awake Anne, but...but he is having trouble speaking, and...he doesn't remember me. The doctor is on his way. I'm scared!" He said into the phone. He looked at me, confused again. He hung up.</p><p>Who is he? And who is Anne?</p><p>"Baby...are you sure you don't know who i am?"</p><p>" N-n-n" fuck sake! Why can't i speak. No i don't know who you are. I sighed and looked away from him.</p><p>A woman burst into the room. "Harry my love. I'm here. You're ok right!" She held my hand. Who are you? I'm so confused. I moaned, frustrated.</p><p>A doctor came in with the nurse from before. They spoke to him.</p><p>" we need to do more tests. it looks as if there might've been some damage from the operation. "</p><p>Operation? Damage? Shit!</p><p>"I'll get a memory test arranged, and he will need another scan. It might just be swelling, but just to be on the safe side. We'll sort this out ASAP. Try not to worry. But don't push him to remember just now."</p><p>He left. They sat down next to me and stared at each other.</p><p>I feel myself shaking. I'm feeling so scared. So...I'm obviously in a hospital, i must've had an accident or some sort of illness. These two people know me, but i don't know them. My head still hurts.</p><p>"It's ok Harry. Everything will be ok" he took my hand.</p><p>I feel so tired. I close my eyes, and drift off to sleep again. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Two ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day...</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I'm sat next to Harry...he's asleep. No surprise there!</p><p>Anne's outside calling some relatives, letting them know of Harry's condition.</p><p>He's going to be going for a scan soon. I'm worried. Please don't let him have brain damage is all i keep thinking. </p><p>He wakes up, and again looks confused. He's looking around, then his eyes stop at mine. He looks like he's trying to work out who I am, again!</p><p>He frowns, and looks so frustrated and scared.</p><p>"Hey Harry...It's Louis. How you doing?" I ask quietly. </p><p>He stays silent, like he's frightened of talking, or maybe he can't, still.</p><p>"Can you talk?" I ask.</p><p>No response. </p><p>"Can you hear me?"</p><p>He nods his head. Thank god for that!</p><p>The door opens and Anne walks in with the doctor.</p><p>"Hi Louis. Harry love. It's time for your scan now. We'll be here when you come back. OK?" She says as she kisses his cheek, making him flinch. </p><p>The porter wheels him away.</p><p>I slump back in my seat and sigh. Anne sits next to me, taking my hand.</p><p>"How you doing Lou?" She asks.</p><p>" I'm ok. You know? " i sighed again, looking down at my shoes. "How are you?"</p><p>" Shattered, sad, emotional. I just need my boy well, and back home. " she whispered.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>Harry was gone about an hour.</p><p>The doors to his room opened and he was wheeled back in,looking exhausted.</p><p>He was helped back into the bed. I noticed he stumbled quite a bit.</p><p>He fell back against his pillows, as the doctor came in. </p><p>"Hello. Well...Harry's had the scan. We just need to wait for the results. Should take about an hour or so. I'll come back and go over them with you. Any questions?" She asked.</p><p>" i can't think of anything. Not until we hear the results. " Anne replied. We thanked the doctor as she left the room.</p><p>Harry had fallen back to sleep. </p><p>Anne looked at me. "Come on love, let's go and get something to eat." I nodded and we took a last look at Harry and left to go to the hospital cafe.</p><p>---</p><p>Back in Harry's room, stomachs full, and waiting impatiently for news, Harry wakes up. He looks downright miserable, unsurprisingly.</p><p>The doctor comes in and sits down opposite Anne and I.</p><p>"Right...the scan does show some damage. It's part of the brain that controls memory and speech. It is something that we can improve on though. It may take some time, but hopefully he should regain his memory. He'll need speech therapy as well. </p><p>These are things that can be taken care of in outpatient appointments. Once he's had the all clear, he can be discharged, but i would like him to stay in for a few days." </p><p>Anne let out a breath she'd been holding. </p><p>"We'll try and get him up and mobile tomorrow, and I'll need to get someone to try a memory test later. It's ok to talk to him, try and jog his memory." The doctor finished.</p><p>"Can't it be fixed by more surgery? What if he doesn't recover?" Anne asked, worried.</p><p>"surgery would be our last resort. I think with the therapy and your help, he should make good progress. We don't really want to put his body through the stress of more surgery if we can help it." She smiled.</p><p>Anne nodded. "Ok thank you doctor, for everything." She shook her hand and left.</p><p>We didn't notice that Harry had yet again fallen asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I wish he looked peaceful when he was awake too, instead of scared and frustrated.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that afternoon, Harry is sat up in bed, with a therapist. He's trying to do a memory test. Which is proving very difficult for him.</p><p>He was able to tell the therapist, Kevin, what his name is, but that was all. He didn't know who me and Anne were, where he lived, not even his age. </p><p>Kevin showed him pictures of animals and famous people, places and gadgets. He recognised only a handful.</p><p>He got so frustrated, he started crying and pulling his hair. Anne had to jump up and pull his hands away, a small clump of hair in one fist. Anne burst into tears. </p><p>I had to pull her away, and took her outside the room, sitting her down. She wrapped her arms around me, sobbing. </p><p>"Oh Anne, it will get better, the doctor said so!" I tried reassuring her. She continued sobbing. My tears were falling too. </p><p>We sat in silence for a while. Kevin came out of Harry's room and stood in front of us.</p><p>"I've finished this session. I'm afraid he didn't remember much. I'll be back at the same time tomorrow. Please try not to worry too much. Goodbye." He smiled and walked away.</p><p>We walked back in and sat down. My backside hurts from all the sitting I've been doing.</p><p>"Hey love." Anne whispered , wiping her tears. "It's Mum. Do you remember me?" </p><p>Harry looked at her and concentrated. He seemed to be scanning her whole face. He took his time. He lifted up his right hand and touched her cheek. Anne gasped.</p><p>"M-m-mu-m?" He stuttered quietly.</p><p>Anne's tears flowed again, as she smiled.I</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Kiwi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Oh my god! Harry recognised his Mum and now she's crying. I feel a lump in my throat. He's remembered her. That's a step forward. Now...if he could just remember me!</p><p>Harry turns his attention to me, and i look at him in hope. I smile. He smiles. But says nothing. I can see he's trying to think. He frowns and looks away. My heart sinks. 'One step at a time Louis' i tell myself.</p><p>"Harry, love, do you know who this is?" Anne asks while looking at me.</p><p>he shakes his head. at least he understands the question. He looks sad, and i see a tear appear in the corner of his eye.</p><p>"I'm just going to the loo" i tell them as i get up quickly and exit the room. My heart is pounding and i feel myself losing control.</p><p>I run down the corridor and go into the toilet, slamming the door behind me. I slump down on the closed lid and burst into tears. I feel like I'm having some sort of panic attack, my throat feels like it's closing and i can't catch my breath. I having palpitations, and start to feel dizzy.</p><p>Everything goes black.</p><p>---</p><p>Anne's POV: </p><p>I'm sat with Harry, he's asleep again. Louis left a while ago. I could see he was upset that Harry can't remember him. I wondered where he had gone.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a nurse popped her head around it.</p><p>"Mrs Styles?" She said. " someone just found Louis unconscious in the toilets. Thought you should know. He's been taken down for assessment. Would you like to see him? "</p><p>"Oh my god! What's happened!?" I yelled as i got up quickly , following her down the hall.</p><p>"We're not sure. His pulse was very fast. The doctor is with him now, you can go in." She showed me into a cubical where Louis was sat. He was awake, but looked distressed .</p><p>"Louis...what happened love?" I said as i stood next to him.</p><p>" I-i think i h-had a panic attack. I-i couldn't b-breathe. I was s-so scared Anne. " he cried.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I'm going to call Jay, and get her to take you home. You need to rest." I comforted him.</p><p>he sniffed and nodded. "I'll be right back." I left him to call his Mum.</p><p>" she's on her way love. Don't worry about Harry. " i whispered.</p><p>Louis was given the all clear. It was indeed a panic attack. He'd never had one before. Jay came and took him home, after paying Harry a quick visit.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I sat on the sofa. Mum had made me dinner and a cup of tea. I was so hungry, it was gone within ten minutes. Mum sat next to me and we cuddled. She had brought down my duvet off my bed and we lay underneath it. </p><p>"Louis. Can you stay home tomorrow love? You're wearing yourself out. I know you want to be with Harry , but you'll be no good to him if you end up in hospital too." </p><p>" Ok. I know I've been overdoing it. I-i just want him to get better. " the tears came again. I can't help it. I love Harry so much. I miss him.</p><p>We cuddled closer and watched bohemian rhapsody on dvd. I feel so tired though, i think i only lasted thirty minutes of the film before i fell asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Harrys' POV:</p><p>Why is it that i can think things in my head, but when it comes to saying them, i can't get them out? I want to say so much to my Mum. My stupid brain! Why me? </p><p>'Who is that boy who's here all the time? It's bugging me! I know him! But what's his name? How do i know him? Where do i know him from? Argh! Think! Stupid brain think! Argh! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'</p><p>I start thumping my head.</p><p>' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid'</p><p>"Harry! Stop that!" Mum grabs my hand and pushes them down into the bed. I'm gasping for breath and crying.</p><p>'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'</p><p>Mum pulls me close to her and rubs my back trying to calm me down.</p><p>"Harry please calm down baby. Don't hurt yourself. It will get better i promise!" She says tearily.</p><p>'don't make promises you can't keep!'</p><p>"M-mu-m!"</p><p>" Yes baby"</p><p>"L-lo-loo-eee?"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Just hold on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jays' POV:</p><p>Louis had gone up for a bath, my poor boy is absolutely shattered.</p><p>I was watching some random show on the tv when my phone rang. It was Anne. Oh god please don't say something has happened.</p><p>I hesitantly answered it. "Hi Anne...is everything ok?"</p><p>" sorry Jay. I didn't want to bother you, but thought you should know that Harry said Louis' name just now. I mean...he stuttered it, he can't talk properly, but he definitely said it. "</p><p>"Oh my god, that's great. Louis is in the bath right now, I'll tell him when he gets out." I replied.</p><p>" Well...i didn't know if you'd rather tell him tomorrow. I know he needs some proper rest, and knowing him, he'd want to come straight back. What do you think? " she asked. </p><p>I thought for a moment. "Yes, i think you're right, he would definitely go back, and he does need rest, he's proper exhausted. I'll tell him in the morning."</p><p>" Great. I'll see you soon love. " she said.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me know. I hope Harry's feeling better soon. Take care Anne. Goodnight."</p><p>" goodnight Jay. "</p><p>I hung up, and sighed in relief. Louis be will happy.</p><p>I went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Louis love, are you ok in there?" I knocked again.</p><p>Still no answer. Worrying i tried opening the door, thankfully it wasn't locked. I didn't want to walk in on him, but I'm worried.</p><p>I slowly opened it and saw Louis asleep in the tub.</p><p>My poor boy. I went over to him and tapped his arm a few times, not looking directly at him. After a few taps he woke up suddenly, splashing water over the edge.</p><p>"Mum! What the fuck!! Get out!!" he splashed around frantically trying to find something to cover himself.</p><p>"It's ok love. I didn't look, i was worried, you didn't answer when i knocked and you've been in here for an hour." I said as i walked out the door.</p><p>" fuck sake! " i heard Louis mutter as i went back downstairs.</p><p>Fifteen minutes or so later, Louis trudged down the stairs.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lou." I whispered .</p><p>He sat next to me on the sofa. "No...I'm sorry. I overreacted and i shouldn't have shouted. I love you Mum." He cuddled me. </p><p>" it's ok. I didn't see anything if that's what your worried about. " </p><p>"Good!" He giggled. Bless him. I handed him a mug of hot chocolate i made earlier, and we sat and laughed, as we watched old episodes of Miranda. I love this boy so much. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Anne must be out of mind worrying about Harry.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day...</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>God...i'm so tired. I slept like a baby though. I needed that, i could do with a few more hours, but Mum had called me down for breakfast. </p><p>I went downstairs, after using the toilet, and saw Mum sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up with a massive smile on her face.</p><p>"Good morning Lou. Sleep well?" She seemed very happy.</p><p>" Err..yes! Morning! Why are you so chirpy today? " i asked.</p><p>"Sit down love." She motioned to the chair and i sat.</p><p>" Well...i have some news! I got a call last night from Anne. Harry said your name! Isn't that wonderful? "</p><p>"Oh my god really? He's remembered me? I need to go!" I got up quickly , but Mum grabbed my hand and pulled me back.</p><p>"Lou! Slow down love! It's early. We can go after lunch yeah? Have a morning together, have some food then go after. Harry's got his speech therapy at 10.30 anyway." </p><p>I sighed. I'm desperate to see Harry. </p><p>"Ok. Sorry. I'm just so happy." I got up and hugged my Mum.</p><p>"I know, sweetie. Me too. How about we go shopping, see if we can buy Harry and Anne something nice?"  Mum said.</p><p>" That's a great idea. I'll go up and get dressed. " i rushed upstairs and quickly jumped in the shower then got dressed.</p><p>I went back downstairs to find Mum already waiting for me. I put my shoes and coat on and we went to our car.</p><p>---</p><p>Back at the hospital...</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>God this is so frustrating. Why is it so hard to get my brain and mouth working together? My brain wants to say these words, but my bloody mouth doesn't!</p><p>"Harry...listen to Ed please. He's trying to help you." Mum said.</p><p>I honestly feel like crying...or screaming at my Mum!! I'm trying, i really am. I'm tired and hungry and fed up and want to go home! </p><p>"Harry...concentrate!"</p><p>That's it! I burst into tears, pulling at my hair, what's left of it! I'd forgotten that part of my head had been shaved for my operation. When i felt the bald patch, i cried harder. I started hitting my face. Mum grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands down.</p><p>"Harry, stop! Please! I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please calm down. I was hyperventilating, Mum wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>" Harry...you need to try and calm down. Take slow deep breaths. " Ed said from the other side if the bed.</p><p>"T-t-tire-d" i cried out and buried my face in Mums chest, she rubbed my back.</p><p>Eventually, i calmed down, my breathing evened out, but i still cried and could feel myself falling asleep.</p><p>"I think we'll leave it for now Harry. Try get some rest. I'll see you later. Bye Anne!" Ed said and left.</p><p>I fell asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>We're heading back to Harry's room...I'm so happy and excited to see him. We knock on the door and open it slowly.</p><p>Anne is sat next to a sleeping Harry. I'm a bit sad that he's asleep, but i can wait a while to see him. Anne looks up at me and my Mum. She looks like she's been crying. Oh god!</p><p>"Anne honey! Are you ok? Has something happened?" Mum raced over and hugged her best friend. Now I'm worried.</p><p>"He was doing his speech therapy. He's finding it hard. He got so frustrated and upset. He was pulling his hair, and hyperventilating. He tired himself out so much, they had to stop. It's breaking my heart Jay!" She wiped some tears away.</p><p>I looked at Harry. He looks so peaceful. I sit next to him and hold his hand. </p><p>"Harry....it's me! I got you a present. Wake up so i can give it to you." I whispered.</p><p>Harry twitched and his hand squeezed mine. "L-l-loo-eee?" He said.</p><p>" Anne, Mum! He's waking up! " </p><p>They both looked over at us, just as Harry opened his eyes. "Hello love!" I said, smiling.</p><p>" L-l-loo-eee. " he pointed at me and smiled. "Lou-eee!"</p><p>" yes love, it's Louis! " I grinned and kissed his hand.</p><p>Anne and Mum both smiled at us.</p><p>"Do you want your present?" I asked Harry .</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>I got my bag and pulled out a box. I put it on the bed in front of him and he smiled.</p><p>"Open it." i instructed him.</p><p>He picked it up and took the lid off. He pulled out an ipod. He looked at it carefully and then at me, as if asking what it is.</p><p>"It's an ipod Harry. Ive put lots of your favourite music on it, to help you remember. Is it ok?" </p><p>Harry looked at me with tears in his eyes. "T-tha-nks." He said.</p><p>"You're welcome." I bent down and hugged, him. He returned the hug. I felt happier.</p><p>I plugged the earphones in and put one in his ear, one in mine and pressed play.</p><p>Fleetwood Mac played and Harry closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful sound. We sat next to each other listening to the music, while Mum took Anne out for a coffee and a chat.</p><p>After a few tracks i noticed Harry humming a long to the music. I gasped, but didn't say anything. It was wonderful to hear. This means he remembers these song. That's so amazing! This is the best present ever, for him, or me! </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Just like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later and Harry had been discharged from the hospital....</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>Mum opened the door to our house. I haven't been here for so long, I'm so glad to be home again. I entered and went straight to the living room, and sat on the sofa, while Mum brought my bag in and sat it next to me.</p><p>"So glad you're home love" she smiled at me.</p><p>I nodded. I didn't like talking, as i sound stupid.</p><p>" you should try and talk Harry." She said as she went to the kitchen and i heard her put the kettle on.</p><p>I sighed and put the tv on. I've missed the telly. Not that there was much on at this time of morning.</p><p>Mum came back in with two mugs of tea. "Here you go. Nice cuppa for you. Would you like a visit from Louis later? After school."</p><p>I nodded ... "Y-yes."</p><p>" Ok. I'll send Jay a message. " she got her phone out and did just that.</p><p>I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Mum looked at me. "You want to have a nap? It's alright, the doctors said you still need lots of rest."</p><p>I nodded again and laid down on the sofa and within minutes i fell asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Hey Lou!" Niall shouted as i walked into school. " you playing football after school tonight? "</p><p>"Hey Nialler! Sorry mate, gonna visit Harry after school, he's back home now!" I smiled back.</p><p>" Really? That's fantastic! How's he doing?"</p><p>"Not too bad. You guys should all visit him too, when he's better, he'd like that!" I said.</p><p>" But...he probably won't remember us, will he? " Niall asked.</p><p>"Well...if he sees you he might. Worth a try."</p><p>" Yeah...I'll speak to the others about it. See you later Lou! " </p><p>"See ya mate!" I waved and carried on walking into school.</p><p>---</p><p>The end of school bell rang and i virtually ran out of the door. I got home, greeted my Mum and flew upstairs. I took a quick shower, and got changed.</p><p>"Off to Harry's now?" Mum asked as i appeared in the living room. </p><p>" Yep. What time should i be home by? " i asked, hoping she'd say not til late.</p><p>"9? You do have school tomorrow." She replied.</p><p>" yes that's great! Thanks Mum! I love you! " i said as i kissed her goodbye.</p><p>"Love you too baby. See you later" Mum waved.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hi Lou! Come in. Harry's in his room. He's a bit tired."</p><p>" oh ok" i say as i walk past her and up the stairs to Harry's room. The door is open, so i walk straight in, knocking on it as i go in.</p><p>Harry looks up at me and smiles. I walk to his bed and sit down next to him.</p><p>"Harry! Good to see you back home. How you feeling? Your Mum said you're tired."</p><p>Harry frowns a bit. "Y-yes...t-tir-ed. I-i-i'm gl .." He huffs, " gla-d to b-be h-ho-ome" he sounds so tired.</p><p>I hugged him, he felt lovely and warm, and he wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"I've missed you Harry." I said as i put my hand through his curls.</p><p>He hummed in approval.</p><p>"M-me t-too." He whispered .</p><p>I love him so bloody much.</p><p>"Right...what do you want to do?" I said as we broke our hug. He shrugged.</p><p>" Wanna play a game? "</p><p>"S-stri-ip p-pok-er?" Harry laughed.</p><p>I slapped his arms lightly and giggled. I've missed the fun side of Harry.</p><p>"Oh my god Harry! No not strip poker, maybe another time though!" I laughed again.</p><p>" No...i thought we could play a memory game. I bought this game yesterday. You put the cards face down, and pick one, turn it over, then you have to find the pair. It sounds fun. Don't you think? "</p><p>Harry frowns for a moment, then shrugs and nods.</p><p>"Great!" I get the game out of my bag and set it up on a table next to his bed. I shuffle the cards.</p><p>" You go first! " i tell him.</p><p>Harry picks a card, it was a cat.</p><p>"C-cat!" </p><p>I smiled. "Good. Now you need to find another cat."</p><p>He thought for a moment then picked another card.</p><p>He sighed when it showed something else.</p><p>"What is it? Is it a cat?" I asked.</p><p>" N-no. I-it's a m-mou-se! "</p><p>"That's great Harry. Try again and find the cat.</p><p>He turned another card.</p><p>" C-cat! " he called out, a big smile appeared on his face. "I-i did it!" I hugged him.</p><p>" Yes, love! Well done that's fantastic! "</p><p>I'm so happy for him. He even looks like he's enjoying himself.</p><p>We played this game for about an hour, when i saw him getting fatigued.</p><p>"Hey. Think we should stop now. You need a rest. We can play again tomorrow if you want to?" I asked.</p><p>He nodded and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"I'm gonna go home now. Is that ok? I promise to come back after school though, ok?"</p><p>He looked sad, but very tired, and he nodded. I gave him a lovely warm cuddle, and kissed his cheeks, he blushed. "Goodbye Harry. I love you!" I blew him a kiss.</p><p>"L-love y-you t-t-too." He blew a kiss back. I walked out the room, leaving the door open.</p><p>" Louis...you going already? " Anne asked as i walked down the stairs.</p><p>"Yes...he's going to sleep. Think i wore him out! " i laughed.</p><p>"What were you doing?"</p><p>i got the game out of my bag and showed her. "We were playing this. He did really well." I smiled.</p><p>Anne looked at it. "Louis, this is a great idea. Thank you love! " she pulled me into a hug.</p><p>"It's ok. Just wanted to help him."</p><p>" You're wonderful Louis " she said, making me blush. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"</p><p>" Yes...if that's ok. Can i leave the game here? " </p><p>"Of course, and yes, you can leave it. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." Anne said as i left their house.</p><p>---</p><p>"You're back early? Everything ok?" Mum asked as i walked into the kitchen.</p><p>" Yes. He was just really tired. We played that game, he did really well." i was beaming.</p><p>"That's great baby. I'm so proud of you trying to help him. "</p><p>"Thanks. We're gonna play it again tomorrow."</p><p>" That's good. Now...sit down, and I'll dish dinner up. "</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's December 24th, Louis' 16th birthday...</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Thanks Mum! I love it!" I screamed as i opened my last present. It was new tablet, my old one was all damaged, so this was perfect.</p><p>Mum hugged me and kissed the top of my head. </p><p>"Are Harry and Anne still coming over?" Mum asked. </p><p>"Yes, said they'd be over after lunch" i answered. I'm so happy that Harry is coming around. The only times he's been out of his house since he got out of hospital, was for doctors appointments.</p><p>Mum smiled, she was looking forward to Anne coming over too.</p><p>We had arranged for them to visit us, and then after dinner tonight, we're going to theirs. We're staying the night, so we can wake up to Christmas together. We are just like one big happy family.</p><p>---</p><p>One o'clock on the dot, and Anne and Harry are on our doorstep. Mum invited them in and i went over to Harry.</p><p>"Hey Harry! How are you?" I grinned as i took his hand and lead him to my room.</p><p>" Err...Louis...how about saying hello to Anne? " Mum called.</p><p>"Oh..sorry..hi Anne!" I waved.</p><p>" hi Lou! " Anne giggled.</p><p>We entered my room and sat down on my bed. "So...how are you!" I asked again.</p><p>" I'm g-good thanksss L-lou" he still had trouble with some words, but is a lot better, and his memory is slowly returning. "H-happy b-birthday Lou!" He smiled as he handed me a card and present.</p><p>" oh thanks love! " i took them and opened the card. It was a picture of a cute ginger kitten, with the words 'happy birthday to my lovely boyfriend' on it. Inside he'd written 'To the love of my life. Thank you for being there for me. I will love you til the day i die. Lots of love n kisses Harry xxxxx 💖💖💖💖💖'</p><p>"Harry. It's lovely thanks" i whispered.</p><p>"P-present" he said, blushing.</p><p>I peeled the paper off and it was a book. "A book?" I asked.</p><p>"Open i-it" Harry told me. I opened it up and gasped.</p><p>"Oh wow! Harry! This is....this is wonderful." The book turned out to be a photo album. It had page after page of photos of the two of us, going back to when our Mums were both pregnant with us, when we were first born, first meeting, first days at nursery and school, fun days out and so much more. Under each picture, he had written notes or stories. It truly was the best present ever.</p><p>I couldn't help but cry as we went through each picture.</p><p>" when did you make this? " i asked.</p><p>"M-most was before all t-this happened...i did a b-bit after. Do you l-like it?"</p><p>" HARRY! This is the most amazing present I've ever had, and you are the most amazing boyfriend anyone could have. I love you so much! " i placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face close to mine. We looked into each other eyes for a few seconds and then our lips met.</p><p>It was the best kiss ever. We haven't kissed for such a long time, and boy have i missed it. We both moaned as we kissed. I felt like i was floating.</p><p>We broke the kiss and sat back. Our faces were both flushed, and we both had massive grins on our faces. I can't wait for the sleepover tonight.</p><p>We spent the next few hours on my bed, talking, looking through the photo book and laughing. I've missed spending so much time with him.</p><p>We were called down to dinner at 6pm.</p><p>Mum had made a chinese banquet. It was delicious, Mum is an amazing cook. We sat and ate, laughed and talked, and after dinner we had black forest gateaux.</p><p>"That was lovely, thank you Jay" Anne said. </p><p>" Thanks love. " Mum replied.</p><p>We all went into the living room and had a drink, before packing up our overnight things, plus Christmas presents and headed over to Harry's house.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry's house is decorated beautifully. Their tree isn't too big, but Harry put the decorations on it himself. He definitely knows how to do a good job.</p><p>We made ourselves at home. Then went up to get ready for bed, even though it's only 8pm. </p><p>Our Mums sat happily downstairs, reminiscing and drinking wine, while watching some rom coms. Harry and I laid in his bed watching the same things. We're cuddled up under the duvet. </p><p>"Love you Harry" i whispered in his ear as i kissed his neck. "This has been the best birthday ever." </p><p>" love y-you too L-lou. " he moaned as i continued kissing him. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.</p><p>He felt so warm and cuddly. </p><p>Our lips met again, and this time we let our tongues explore each others mouths. I felt electricity all over my body and an ache in my groin. Oh god this is good.</p><p>We were both moaning, and our hands were all over each other.</p><p>Before i realised what i was doing my hand landed on his groin. I could feel he was aroused and that made me harder.</p><p>He gasped into my mouth as my hand rubbed his growing erection.</p><p>Fuck this is good!</p><p>I rolled him on to his back and laid on top of him. I gazed in to his eyes he was begging me to carry on. So i moved myself up and down so our cocks rubbed against each other. Fuck! This is the best feeling ever!</p><p>He was squirming underneath me as we continued to rub and grind. Our breaths were getting faster, our bodies tensing and within seconds of each other, we both came!</p><p>We both shook and moaned until the orgasms were over. I collapsed next to him. And felt myself blushing, and a wet stickiness on my boxers.</p><p>"Fuck Harry!" I panted as i turned to look at him. His face was sweaty and red.</p><p>" Wow! " was all he could say. He looked so perfect.</p><p>"T-thank y-you. That was f-fucking great!" He laughed.</p><p>" Yeah. I though so too. Next time...no clothes! Ok? "</p><p>He laughed "ok!"</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Ever since New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day...</p><p>Harry's POV: </p><p>I woke up to find myself tangled up with Louis. I could get used to this. He is so warm and cuddly and looks so beautiful in his sleep.</p><p>"L-Lou...it's Christmas." I whisper. " we need t-to get up! " i tickle his tummy.</p><p>"Noooo....I'm sleeping." He groaned.</p><p>" but Lou...it's C-Christmas...get up please. "</p><p>"Just a bit longer!" He said, yawning.</p><p>" urgh Louis...i-i need to get up, l-like NOW! " i said as i squirmed in his tangled body. "I really n-need to get up!"</p><p>" Whyyyyy? "</p><p>"I NEED A W-WEE...PLEASE?! I'M G-GONNA WET MYSELF A-AND YOU, IF YOU D-DON'T MOVE!"</p><p>Louis moved pretty quick after my outburst, and i got up and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time. That's such a relief.</p><p>I make my way back to the bed, Louis sitting there smirking at me.</p><p>"What you l-laughing at?" I said poking his arm.</p><p>" You! Never seen anyone move so fast! " he laughed.</p><p>I blushed as i got back in bed with him.</p><p>"I think we should shower before we go downstairs, after last night! Don't want our Mums knowing what we did." He blushed .</p><p>I hummed in agreement. Except, i didn't want to leave the bed. It's colder out there and i could think of something to warm us up...</p><p>My hand crept down to Louis' groin. </p><p>"Oh...what are you up to?" He giggled.</p><p>" w-warming you u-up! " i replied, as my hand moved up and down.</p><p>He let out a moan, and i felt my cock twitch.</p><p>"Fuck Harry!"</p><p>" Mmmmm..... "</p><p>He took my hand and placed it inside his shorts. This is the first time I've felt him naked. His skin is surprisingly smooth. He guides my hand up and down, a joint handjob!</p><p>"F-fuck Lou. Your cock feels so good to touch!" I whisper.</p><p>He lets go of my hand and places his inside my boxers. I gasp, his touch is gentle and warm.</p><p>He tugs my boxers down and i pull his. Both pooling at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>Our hands were still rubbing at each other, then our lips met, and kissed each other like it was the last kiss we'd ever have.<br/>We were both moaning, tugging, panting. </p><p>I hope our Mums are still asleep, i think as i remember the door is unlocked!</p><p>Louis grips my cock, rubbing his thumb over my slit, I'm gonna cum soon, i know it!</p><p>"L-Lou..." I moan as my whole body spasms and my cum shoots up over our chests, sending Louis wild and he does the same. Holding each other tightly as we cum together, and come down from our highs.</p><p>Our hearts are pounding, breaths frantic, we are a mess of tangles limbs and a sticky mess, and it feels amazing!</p><p>"Merry fucking Christmas Harry!" Louis bursts out laughing.</p><p>" Yeah! " is all i can reply, I'm exhausted.</p><p>We lay together for a few minutes, before deciding that we really must go shower! Separately of course!</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Flicker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>We finally made our way downstairs, after an hour of fun, then a nice shower.</p><p>Our Mums must both still be in bed, it's 8.30, which is very late for me getting up on Christmas day!</p><p>"C-Can we open the p-presents?" Harry jumps up and down like a little boy, i smile at him, he's so cute.</p><p>I grab his hand. "No love, think we better wait til Mums are up. Don't wanna get in trouble do we?"</p><p>He pouted. Oh my god he's so precious.</p><p>We heard footsteps behind us and Anne appeared, followed soon after by my Mum.</p><p>"Happy Christmas!" I called. " H-Happy C-Christ-mas! " Harry stuttered.</p><p>We all cuddled together. </p><p>"C-Can w-we o-open p-presents?"</p><p>Anne looked at Harry curiously. I must admit his stutter seems worse today. I'm hoping it's just excitement. I'm keeping a close eye on him!</p><p>"Yes...come on..I'm desperate to see what you got me Harry!" I joke. We all head to the living room and sit next to the Christmas tree. </p><p>Once all the presents are open, we sit on the sofas and relax, playing with our new gadgets, reading books, trying clothes on. This is the best Christmas ever!</p><p>Mum and Anne are in the kitchen seeing to the lunch. It's my second favourite part of this day, after the presents!</p><p>Harry and I are cuddled up on the sofa watching love actually. He's being a bit quiet and it's worrying me.</p><p>"Harry...are you alright?" I whisper .</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>" you ok love? " </p><p>"Y-yes L-Lou" was his simple reply.</p><p>"You'd let me know if you felt poorly?" I put my fingers through his curls.</p><p>He hummed a yes.</p><p>"I'm just gonna get a drink. You want one?" I ask him as i get up.</p><p>"P-please!"</p><p>I walk into the kitchen. "Anne, Mum...I'm worried about Harry. Have you noticed he's stuttering lots today?" I asked them, frowning.</p><p>Anne looks sad. "I've noticed Louis. It's scaring me. He should be getting better not worse."</p><p>Mum took her hand and held it tightly. "Maybe he needs a check up? Take him to hospital tomorrow. Let him enjoy today and see what happens?" Mum said.</p><p>Anne wiped a tear from her eye. "Right! Let's get on with this dinner!" She turned around and started peeling the vegetables.</p><p>I went back to Harry with two drinks and sat next to him. He was asleep. I didn't wake him up. I just sat watching him for a bit. Hoping that he was ok.</p><p>---</p><p>"Dinner is ready boys!" Mum called from the kitchen . I gently woke Harry up. He'd been asleep for a good two hours.</p><p>"Dinner time Harry" i whispered. He smiled and started to lift himself up off the sofa. </p><p>He seemed a bit sluggish, walking slowly. We sat down and pulled our crackers, putting our paper hats on. Why are the presents inside crackers always rubbish? </p><p>We ate our dinner, while chatting and laughing, even Harry. I was thankful. Hopefully he had just been tired and now he'd was feeling better.</p><p>"This is the best Christmas dinner ever. Thanks Anne, thanks Mum!" I said as i stuffed more roast potatoes in my mouth.</p><p>"You're welcome Lou!" Anne said and Mum smiled.</p><p>"Enjoying your food Harry?" Anne asked. He nodded.</p><p>" which part is the best Harry? I love the potatoes the most especially when they're crispy like these! "</p><p>"S-same!" He responded . I wish he'd say more.</p><p>"Favourite vegetable?" I asked.</p><p>" B-Bro-B-Broc-oli" he huffed. He put his fork down on the table and sat back.</p><p>"Harry? What's wrong love?" Anne asked.</p><p>Harry was looking down, but i could see he was crying.</p><p>"Harry?" I whispered . "Please tell us."</p><p>He looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>"I-I c-can't t-t-talk." </p><p>Anne jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Harry pulling him into a cuddle, he was sobbing his heart out. It was breaking my heart to see him like this.</p><p>"Baby, please don't cry. I'm taking you to hospital tomorrow ok? We'll get you seen to. Try not to worry love ok?" She said.</p><p>I didn't even notice that Mum was rubbing my back because i was crying too.</p><p>"S-s-sorr-rry!" Harry whimpered.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're going to help you get better again!"</p><p>---</p><p>Dinner was over, dishes washed and put away. We sat in the living room. Harry was falling asleep, so Anne asked me to help him up to bed. It had been a long day for him. </p><p>I got him upstairs and ready for bed. He looked absolutely drained.</p><p>This boy was so full of life this morning, and now...here he is...struggling to speak, heartbroken. </p><p>I helped him into bed and got in next to him.</p><p>"C-cudd-dle?" He asked. Of course!</p><p>I put my arms around him. He was bigger than me, but right now he feels so small. I rub my hand up and down his arm. I feel his body relaxing, and soon he is asleep, quiet snores coming from his beautiful lips.</p><p>My tears are falling. I cry myself to sleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Rock me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>I wake up feeling really hot, unusual since it's December. I'm sweating. </p><p>I look at my phone and see it's only 3.28.</p><p>I turn over trying to get comfy and back to sleep. That's when i hear whimpering.</p><p>"Harry?" I whisper. "Are you alright...Harry?" He doesn't answer me, he just keeps whimpering. Maybe he's having another nightmare.</p><p>I touch his arm trying to wake him...that's when i feel the heat coming off of him. It was his body heat that woke me up, not mine. I feel his forehead and it's boiling. He's sweating, and moaning, and i can't wake him up. I start to panic.</p><p>I leap out of bed and run to Mums room. I bash on the door running up to her, shaking her awake. </p><p>"Mum! Mum! Come quick! It's Harry! Please! Quickly!" I grab her hands and pull her out of the bed. Anne had heard me shouting and rushed out of her room.</p><p>" What's wrong Louis? " Anne asked, worried, as we all went into the bedroom. </p><p>Mum took one look at Harry and told me to call 999. This was serious!</p><p>Anne was frantic, trying to wake Harry, while Mum was checking him over. She ran out, returning seconds later with a bowl of cold water and a flannel. She placed the wet cold cloth on Harry's forehead. He was moaning, and fidgeting.</p><p>Ten minutes later the ambulance was here, the put him on a stretcher and Harry and his Mum went to hospital, followed shortly by Mum and I in her car.</p><p>---</p><p>Sitting in the waiting room, wanting to hear news. Mum has her arm around me, and i can't help but cry. I'm thinking the worse, and i wish i wasn't. Anne is with Harry.</p><p>It was two hours later when the doctor showed us to Harry's room. He's laying flat on the bed, tubes here and there and another oxygen mask on his face. My heart plummets, as he's been in this same position before.</p><p>The doctor explains to us that Harry has a serious viral infection. It's caused a swelling to his brain, hence the worsening stutter. His temperature was 104 degrees at its highest point. It's now 100. He was slightly dehydrated too. </p><p>When the doctor said that he'd had a seizure an hour ago, i burst into tears. I thought he was over the fits. Mum held me, and rubbed my back.</p><p>Harry's fragile body was being pumped full of drugs to fight this infection. He might not wake for days. I am numb.</p><p>We sat by his bedside for hours. In silence, apart from sniffs and sighs. Please get better Harry!</p><p>---</p><p>Two days later....</p><p>Harry still hasn't woken up, but his body is responding well to the drugs. His temperature is back to normal, and he's off of the oxygen mask.</p><p>We're all sat next to Harry, as usual, hoping for him to wake up. </p><p>Suddenly Harry gasps. He sounds weird, like he's being strangled. Anne jumps up. "Harry love...it's ok. We're here. You're ok!" </p><p>" M-mum! " he cries out. </p><p>"Shh..it's ok love" she strokes his hair, as Mum pressed the emergency button.</p><p>The doctor came in quickly and did a few tests. </p><p>"Harry... Can you tell me how you feel?" The doctor asked.</p><p>" Tired...hungry. W-why am i here again? " he replied, stuttering just once.</p><p>"You had an infection, a swelling on your brain. You've been on medication for two days, looks like you're over the worst." He continued.</p><p>We all sighed in relief. I smiled at Harry.</p><p>"Do you know everyone here Harry?" He asked.</p><p>" M-mum....Jay and Louis! " </p><p>"Thats good! Do you know what month we are in?"</p><p>" December....i ruined C-Christmas day! " he whispered, putting his head down.</p><p>"No, you didn't love. You can't help being ill!" Anne said, holding his hand tightly .</p><p>"I'm tired" he said yawning.</p><p>"Go back to sleep darling, your body is still recovering. We'll see you later love. " Anne said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.a</p><p>"Harry..." I whispered . "I love you!" I kissed his curls.</p><p>He smiled "love you too L-Louis." His eyes closed and he quickly fell asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Seeing blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is New years eve, and Harry has been allowed to go home...</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>I'm laying on one of the sofas in the living room. Mum's in the kitchen cooking dinner. Louis and Jay are joining us for new year, I'm looking forward to seeing them.</p><p>I'm still really tired, the doctors told me i will be for a while. I'm just glad that I'm still here. If i hadn't gone to hospital when i did, i might not be here!</p><p>The doorbell rings, and Mum goes and opens the door.</p><p>"Hi Jay, Louis come in." Mum says.</p><p>" Hi" they both reply. "Hi Harry, how you feeling?" Jay asks, as Louis sits next to me.</p><p>"Tired, but not too bad thanks Jay." I smile as Louis takes my hand.</p><p>"That's good love." She says and heads to the kitchen with Mum.</p><p>" Sure you're ok Harry? " Louis asks.</p><p>"Yes Louis. H-honestly. I'm good. Don't w-worry!" I love Louis taking care of me.</p><p>I move over a bit and Louis snuggles up beside me. I love how our Mums are ok with our relationship. I think it's because they've been friends since primary school, and we've all been together since Harry was born, I'm about 5 weeks older than him.</p><p>He wraps his arms protectively around me, and i smile. He smells nice.</p><p>We're watching bambi, it's on so we watch, ok?!, But I'm so tired, i can't help but fall asleep, and Louis is so calming for me.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Oh my god! Harry's fallen asleep in my arms. He looks so gorgeous. I know I'm too young to say this...but i want to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him so much.</p><p>"Louis...can you wake Harry up? dinner is nearly ready. " Anne calls from the kitchen.</p><p>I gently rub Harry's arm. He doesn't move. So....'sorry Harry' i think...</p><p>I start tickling him under his arms. He immediately jumps and falls off the sofa with an umpf!</p><p>"Oh shit" i laugh "sorry harry!" I get up and crouch down . "Are you alright? I'm sorry!"</p><p>He looks up at me and he starts laughing. "Payback!" He shouts as he jumps on me tickling me all over. I'm laughing so hard, that I'm crying and i can't breathe, and it feels wonderful!</p><p>"Come on you two!" Mum laughs as she comes in to see what's going on. " Dinner...now please! " </p><p>Harry stops and helps me get up off the floor.</p><p>We walk hand in hand to the kitchen, still laughing.</p><p>It's so good to see him happy again.</p><p>We all have big smiles on our faces as we tuck in to the wonderful food that Anne and Mum have cooked, chatting about what the new year could bring.</p><p>If i could have one wish...it would be for Harry to get healthy and stay healthy.</p><p>After dinner, we all sit watching Dunkirk, because it's a brilliant film with brilliant actors. I've seen it about ten times already.</p><p>"So...are we going to stay up til after midnight?" Mum asks.</p><p>"Yeah!" I reply. " i love seeing the new year in, and i think next year is gonna be the best ever! "</p><p>Harry smiles at me. </p><p>"I really hope so!" Anne says.</p><p>---</p><p>23:58</p><p>"Nearly midnight! Why do i find this so exciting?" I giggle, holding on to Harry . " he looks at me and shrugs.</p><p>"I don't know, but it's c-cute!" He says, giving me the brightest, but tired, smile.</p><p>23:59</p><p>"Let's all hug when Big Ben dongs!" I suggest.</p><p>" great idea! " Mum agrees. We all get into a hug. I love this. </p><p>00:00</p><p>"Happy new year!" We all shout as the bells of Big Ben ring out and we watch the fireworks on the Thames on the TV.</p><p>Once the fireworks finish, Harry announces that he's very sorry but he needs to sleep, so we say goodnight, and we go up to his bed.</p><p>We undress and get our bed clothes on. It's too cold to sleep with just our shorts on. We get in the bed and snuggle up. I love cuddles with Harry. </p><p>"Happy new year Harry. I love you!" i whisper.</p><p>" Happy new year Lou. Love you too! " he whispers back.</p><p>We give each other a quick kiss and close our eyes, and within minutes we are both asleep.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 1st...</p><p>Harry has been back at school for two weeks. He's doing well. He does get very tired, though, and isn't allowed to do any contact sports.</p><p>Jay decided to sell their house, her and Louis moved in with Harry. </p><p>Today is Harry's 16th birthday!</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Happy birthday Harry-Bo!" I whisper in Harry's ear. "Time to get up and open your presents love!"</p><p>Harry groans and turns away from me. "Sleepy" he mumbles. I love his morning voice.</p><p>"But...It's your birthday...you have to get up!" I whine, giving him a small playful push.</p><p>He sighs and turns back to face me, smiling. "Ok then!" He huffs and sits up.</p><p>Then he throws himself at me laughing.</p><p>"Love you Lou Lou!" He says, giggling. Cute!</p><p>"Aww love you too my Hazza bear...come on het up then!" </p><p>" No! Cuddle first! "</p><p>I pull him closer and we hug for a long time. Honestly.....Harry gives the best hugs in the world!</p><p>Eventually...we made our way downstairs. Mum and Anne are up and as we enter the living room, let let off party poppers, and we all shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"</p><p>" oh my god! I nearly shit my pants! " he laughed holding his chest.</p><p>We all laughed as we sat on the sofa while he opened his cards and presents.</p><p>"Thank you so much for this...i love you all so much!" Harry said tearing up.</p><p>" aww babe, you deserve all this after everything you've gone through. We love you so very much! "</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>We're sitting in English class, Harry is next to me, as always. Our friends say we're joined at the hip. Probably true.</p><p>"Louis." Harry whispers as he taps my arm. I look at him and smile. </p><p>" yes love? "</p><p>"Is this lesson nearly over?"</p><p>I look at my watch. "About...ten minutes left. Why, what's up?" </p><p>" i want to go. " he replied looking sad.</p><p>I frown. "Go? Go where?"</p><p>" out of this room. I don't like it in here! "</p><p>He's acting strange. </p><p>"Well..just ten minutes, then we can go. Ok?" I touch his hand.</p><p>" i need to go now Louis! " he says, a bit louder this time, getting the attention of the teacher.</p><p>She walks over to us and bends over looking at Harry. "Everything ok here boys?" She asks .</p><p>"I...I n-need to go Miss. I need to g-go now!" </p><p>He's stuttering!</p><p>"Miss...can i take him out, i think he's not feeling well." I ask her.</p><p>"I...I am not ill L-Louis. I ... I just need to g-go now!" He says louder, making some other kids look at him.</p><p>"Louis...you better take him to see your Mum. Be quick." The teacher told me. I wasted no time in yanking him up from his seat and rushing out the door. I could hear other kids whispering about us as we passed them.</p><p>I pulled Harry down the hall towards the medical room, where Mum was. I pushed the door open and pulled Harry in front of me.</p><p>"Louis? Harry? Something wrong?" Mum asked.</p><p>" Harry...i don't think he's feeling well. " i panted.</p><p>"L-Louis! I...I told you. I'm n-not ill...i just w-want to g-go!" He yelled at me. I looked at Mum. She looked worried.</p><p>" Harry love...sit down a minute please. " she took his hand and made him sit down.</p><p>"Are you ok love? Do you feel weird or tired or anything?" Mum asked him.</p><p>He stayed silent for a while looking at the floor. when he finally looked up, he was crying.</p><p>I knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.</p><p>"Harry. Please tell us how you're feeling?" Mum said shakily.</p><p>" I...I don't know. M-my head feels f-funny. D-dizzy! " he stuttered. I held on to him, but suddenly he felt different, his body tensed. I knew what was coming.</p><p>Mum shoved my arms off of him and quicky laid him down on the floor as his body started twitching. No...this can't be happening again!</p><p>The twitching was getting worse, and soon enough he was thrashing about on the floor, his arms hitting the table. I pulled it out of the way. Mum put some blankets down so he wouldn't hurt himself.</p><p>After four minutes the seizure stopped. His breathing was rapid. He was sweating and frowning. He was hot and pale. Mum and I were both crying.</p><p>He both managed to lift him on to the bed, not taking much notice that he'd wet himself.</p><p>Mum called for an ambulance and then called Anne. I sat on a chair next to Harry. I took his hand and held it tight. I don't want to think the worst but i can't help it. </p><p>"Anne's on her way, she won't be long. My heart sank.</p><p>Mum was rubbing my back, making me cry harder.</p><p>The ambulance arrived and due to Harry's past medical history, they decided he needed to go to hospital.</p><p>Anne arrived five minutes later. She looked so panicked. Mum told her exactly what happened, before hugging her.</p><p>" I'll let you know as soon as i hear anything. " Anne said as she went with Harry in the ambulance.</p><p>As soon as they left the room, i broke down and Mum hugged me tighter than she's ever done before.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Seeing blind 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne's POV:</p><p>I've been sat in the hospital for an hour now. Harry's being seen by the doctor. I've not heard anything yet. I'm worried sick.</p><p>The door to the waiting room opens and the doctor ushers me out. I follow him down the long hall in silence until when come to a room that my Son is in. </p><p>He's laying flat on his back, an oxygen mask covering his beautiful face. He has tubes and wires all over his chest and arms, he's pale and sweating. </p><p>Deja vu!</p><p>I sit down next to Harry, taking his hand in mine and listen to the doctor.</p><p>"Anne...." He knows me well enough by now to call me by my first name, i don't mind. "I'm so sorry that Harry's had another seizure. We've done a scan, we're waiting for the results. I've rushed them, so it won't take long."</p><p>" Ok. It's bad isn't it? " i whispered. I thought this was over and done with.</p><p>"We can't tell for sure. Please don't be negative." He tried to make me have positive thoughts, but i just have a bad feeling. I look down at my poorly boy, unconscious in the bed, and i can't help the tears that fall.</p><p>An hour later, the doctor has been and gone. </p><p>I have my head on the bed resting near Harry's arm. I can't stop crying. I knew it! I just knew it wouldn't be good news.</p><p>Why does this have to happen to my boy? He doesn't deserve this! </p><p>I had texted Jay and asked her and Louis to come in as soon as possible. I could tell she was worried.</p><p>A knock at the door made me jump, as i lifted my head up from the bed. I bet i look a right mess, but right now...i don't really care!</p><p>The door opened slowly, and Jay and Louis walked in cautiously. I got up and walked into jays arms. We were both crying, as was Louis. He looked distraught.</p><p>"Anne love....what is it?" Jay asked quietly.</p><p>I could hardly bear to bring myself to say those horrid words.</p><p>"He...he has a..." i take a deep breath "...a brain tumour" i feel my knees give way and i fall to the floor.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>Mum has taken Anne to get some air and a coffee. Leaving me here alone with Harry. My sick boyfriend. I can't believe he's got a tumour. It's not fair! He's the kindest, most  loving, intelligent, special boy i know. People like him shouldn't get ill like this.</p><p>---</p><p>Anne and Mum are back. We're sat in Harry's room, not really knowing what to do or say, but just being there for each other.</p><p>The doctor had explained that Harry will go for surgery in two days, then he will need chemotherapy. We all cried at that news.</p><p>He told us it was a fairly small tumour, so the chances of a full recovery are good. </p><p>I just want my love to be happy and healthy. I'd swap places with him in a heartbeat.</p><p>The next few days are going to be tough.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Does he know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>The next day comes around. Harry is still unconscious, but the doctor did say that it was unlikely he would wake up until after his operation.</p><p>Anne had just come in with a bag. Inside were some bagels, bananas, apples and water, she also carried two polystyrene cups of tea.</p><p>"How are you Louis?" She asked me seeing my sad face.</p><p>I sighed. "Ok i guess. How are you?"</p><p>" same as you, i suppose. Here i brought us some Breakfast. I didn't think you'd have eaten before you came here. " she opened the bag for me to help myself.</p><p>"No, i didn't. Thank you Anne. No avocado in this is there?" I asked as i picked out a bagel.</p><p>She laughed, knowing my hatred of the weird fruit. "No love! I made sure there's none in it."</p><p>We both ate the food and chatted a bit about Harry's operation.</p><p>The tea actually didn't taste as bad as usual. We've certainly had a few cups over the months here.</p><p>All of a sudden, Harry's foot jerked, making us both look at him. "Why'd he do that?" I jumped up.</p><p>He did it again. Then he started shaking. God....not another one! I leaned over and pushed the emergency button. </p><p>Anne held one of Harry's hands as he continued to shake, it was getting worse. His back was arching off the bed, his fists clenched and his neck strained. </p><p>I hate seeing him having a seizure.</p><p>A doctor and a nurse rushed in and took over. Making sure he wasn't hurting himself. The seizure went on for six minutes!!</p><p>That's the longest he's ever had one for. It finally ceased and his body stilled. He had sweat dripping down his bright red face.</p><p>He was put into the recovery position. He looked exhausted, as he does so often lately. I saw blood on his lips, he had bitten his tongue. I took a tissue out of a nearby box and gently wiped his lips. </p><p>The doctor gave him a different drug, to hopefully stop the seizures. I hope it works.</p><p>We're dreading tomorrow. Dreading Harry having his operation. Dreading the fact that he may die. Dreading the fact he might be brain damaged. But, we also want tomorrow to come quickly, so it can be done, and we can find out what his future holds.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' POV:</p><p>There's no change in Harry's condition. He's still unconscious. </p><p>Anne and I have been at the hospital all night. Harry's operation is scheduled for 8am. It's currently 7, and i don't think either of us slept a wink last night.</p><p>The nurses have done their pre op assessment, and everything is good to go. Now we just have to wait.</p><p>---</p><p>7.45am</p><p>Harry is all set. Anne spent fifteen minutes alone with him, talking and brushing his hair, now it's my turn. Not being morbid, but i need to tell him how much i love him, just in case.... No Louis...he will not DIE!!</p><p>I'm sat next to him, these chairs are so uncomfortable. You'd think they'd at least give you soft cushions to sit on.</p><p>Harry's right hand is being held tightly in mine. He feels warm, i bring his hand up to my lips and gently kiss it.</p><p>"Harry...i hope you can hear me..." I whisper close to his ear. " you mean the world to me. I'd be nothing without you. You are the most beautiful, caring, kind, intelligent, cute, strong, happy, loving man. I've been so lucky to have you in my life. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, together til we are 100 years old. You hear me? You are going to get better. We will live together forever. We will get married. We will have children. We will be the happiest couple in the world. Thank you for being in my life, for choosing me, for loving me, for making me happy, even through the tough times. Please come back to me. Be strong my love. I have to let you go now, i will see you soon my love. I love you so much! " i finished my little speech. </p><p>Tears are flooding down my face, as Anne walks back in. I stand up and face her, she's crying too and she pulls me into a hug.</p><p>We stand there comforting each other for a few minutes, before a porter comes in to take Harry away. We both kiss him and then he is gone.</p><p>We decide to go and get some breakfast, neither of us have eaten properly for a long time. So we head off to the canteen, which is thankfully quiet at this time of the morning.</p><p>Anne sirs across from me, she reaches her hand over and holds mine, i look up, both our eyes are watery.</p><p>"He'll be ok Lou. He's tough." She whispers.</p><p>" Yeah. He'll be fine." i say, hopefully.</p><p>We eat in silence after that. I keep looking up at the clock on the wall. His operation is meant to take four hours!</p><p>Neither of us want to leave the hospital. Just in case something happens, we need to be here for him.</p><p>---</p><p>10am</p><p>I must stop looking at the time. It won't make it go any faster. There's no news so far. No news is good news, right?</p><p>11am</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>12pm</p><p>That's four hours. Still no news.</p><p>1pm</p><p>We're starting to worry a bit now. Why is it taking so long?</p><p>2pm</p><p>We see a doctor heading our way, and we both stand up quickly. My heart is pounding. Please let it be good news.</p><p>"Anne...Louis please sit down!" He says. </p><p>Please no!</p><p>"I'm so sorry...."</p><p>God no! Don't say it!</p><p>"We got all of the tumour..."</p><p>Well...that's good isn't it?</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Shit!</p><p>"I'm afraid Harry suffered a stroke."</p><p>Fuck no!</p><p>Anne grabs my hands and squeezes it tight. We both start crying again.</p><p>"H-how? W-why?" She stutters.</p><p>" we think his brain was under too much stress. It happens sometimes I'm afraid. "</p><p>"What will this mean for him...is...is he disabled or something?"</p><p>" We need to do more tests. We don't know the exact extent of the stroke. He will have lost movement on his left side, and his speech will be slurred, but that depends on the level of the stroke. " he explained. "He's still in recovery, then will be moved to intensive care. I'll let you know when you can see him."</p><p>" Thank you doctor. " Anne said. I stayed quiet, trying to get my head around this. Why do bad things happen to my Harry? It's just not fair.</p><p>I get up from my seat and walk to the wall, thumping it hard, i scream then fall to the floor, crying my heart out.</p><p>Anne sits next to me and pulls me into her arms. "Louis love, please don't do this to yourself. We don't know how bad it is yet." She's rocking us back and forth. </p><p>" I'm s-scared Anne. I love him so much! " i wail.</p><p>"I know love, i do too." We sat in the floor together, crying for ages.</p><p>---</p><p>4pm</p><p>Harry is in intensive care. We're finally allowed to see him, but we can't stay long.</p><p>"Hi love. How you doing?" Anne says. I sniff.</p><p>" You're such an attention seeker eh Harry?" i joke.</p><p>We sit and talk to him for an hour, before we're told we have to leave now. We say our goodbyes and leave the room.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Harry had a stroke.</p><p>He's not woken up yet, his brain suffered quite a trauma during the operation, the doctors put him into an induced coma.</p><p>Louis' POV:</p><p>"Anne, Louis..." The doctor says as he sits opposite us in his office. "We're taking Harry out of the coma today, as you know." He told us this fact yesterday, saying he is ready.</p><p>"we're going to do it at midday. You won't be able to be with him when we do it, but it should go to plan." he smiled.</p><p>"Then what happens?" Anne asked, a wobble in her voice.</p><p>"we'll do some tests tomorrow, to see the extent of any damage and how bad the stroke is. We'll start chemo in the next week or two, depending on how he is."</p><p>"Thank you doctor." </p><p>I sat there quietly, still not believing that this is happening.</p><p>We leave his office and make our way to intensive care. </p><p>My heart breaks every time i see him, laying in that bed, hooked up to monitors and a breathing machine. As i sit down, i can't help but cry.</p><p>"Louis love. He's gonna get better ok!" Anne says quietly . I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and sniff. I really don't know if that's true. We can only hope.</p><p>---</p><p>Midday came around slowly. We were asked to go to the waiting room. I feel sick!</p><p>I had to leave the room quickly, running to the nearest toilets, i fell down to the floor and threw up my breakfast into the loo. I sat on the floor for a while, before heading back to Anne.</p><p>She looked up as i walked him, looking worried. "Louis...are you ok? You're as white as a sheet!" I shook my head and sat next to her, she wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>"Anne...Louis would you come with me please?" a young nurse asked as she popped her head around the door. We looked at each other nervously and headed off, following the nurse.</p><p>She showed us into a new room. Harry was laying in the bed, no tube in his mouth. That's good!</p><p>The doctor came in. "Good news. He came out of the coma ok. But he will probably sleep for a while. His body has a lot of recovering to do." We nodded. " now we just need to do tests tomorrow, and take it from there. You can stay for a while, no rush." he said as we thanked him, then he left.</p><p>We hugged each other for a few minutes, before settling down next to Harry.</p><p>---</p><p>The following day. Harry had been having tests for quite a while. Anne and i waiting impatiently, pacing his room, biting our nails.</p><p>Eventually Harry was brought back in, followed by the doctor. "We've done tests, we need to wait for some results, but initial results are looking good." He smiled. We both let out the breaths we'd been holding.</p><p>Two hours later the doctor returned with news.</p><p>"Good news. It wasn't a severe stroke. With a lot of physio and therapy he should recover well. Now...I'm not saying it will be a full recovery. Time and patience will tell. You need to be extremely patient."</p><p>The doctor left and we talked about what would happen once we're home. A funny noise came from Harry's throat. We both turned quickly to him.</p><p>"Harry! Harry love! It's Mum and Lou, can you hear me darling?" Anne cried. Harry moaned. He eyelids flickered , and slowly opened. </p><p>"Harry! Hi baby. Can you hear me?" I asked, my voice shaking.</p><p>He turned his head slightly. "Mmm...Lou...Mmmum" that's right love" Anne said, tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>"How you feeling?" I asked, squeezing his hand tightly.</p><p>" T-tired" his eyes drooped.</p><p>"Get some rest love. We'll be here when you wake up." Anne said, as Harry's eyes fell shut.</p><p>---</p><p>"Are you sure we have everything?" Anne asked as i finished packing Harry's bag.</p><p>" Yes. I've double checked everything. Let's get out of this place! " i say. I just want to get out of here for good!</p><p>I put Harry's bag on my back, as Anne grabbed hold of the wheelchair handles. She started pushing Harry out of his room and down the corridor. </p><p>"Say goodbye Harry!" Anne said as we came to reception.</p><p>"B-bye!" Harry said loudly . The nurses had all grown to know and love Harry. His doctor came up and wished him and us well. Reminding us to come back for his physio and chemo, it's not like we're going to forget that!</p><p>---</p><p>Back at home, we've just got indoors, Anne wheeled Harry over to the sofa and i lifted him out and sat him down. "There we go. Back where you belong!" i Smiled. He smiled back, a wonky smile, due to the stroke.</p><p>Anne bought us some drinks over, i helped Harry with his juice, he couldn't grip properly yet, he needs to get his strength back, and he drank with a straw.</p><p>His drink dribbled down his chin, i took a tissue and cleaned him up. There's going to be a lot of this to come, and Me, Anne and my Mum will get him better again, i promise!</p><p> </p><p>                               THE END.....</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>